Hogwarts High School
by sh1m1
Summary: Hay reglas no escritas que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts conocen, los populares y los marginados no se mezclan. Pero no todos los alumnos se conforman con lo establecido y Harry Potter nunca ha sido un conformista. Comedia ligera y llena de todos los tópicos y clichés que puedas imaginar. Yaoi y Yuri.
1. Capítulo 1

Draco estaba en mitad del patio de la escuela, como siempre, rodeado de todos sus amigos.

Sin duda era el chico más popular de todo Hogwarts y también uno de los más guapos, algunos decían que en realidad era el único en ambas categorías. Pero Draco quería pasar por alguien más humilde de lo que en realidad era y trataba de no mostrar exceso de ego cuando todos le decían que era el número uno.

A veces lo conseguía, otras no.

—Ya está mirándote otra vez—le dijo Pansy molesta. La morena era su amiga desde antes de saber hablar por lo que tenerla siempre cerca era de lo más común.

—Mirar es gratis, Pansy—dijo Draco, acostumbrado a que todos le miraran.

—Mira como te "mira"—dijo ella con fastidio.

En otro lado del patio un grupo pequeño de alumnos estaban hablando. Allí se encontraba el que lo miraba de un modo molesto, según Pansy.

Era un chico moreno, más bien enclenque y con unas estúpidas gafas redondas. Entendía porque Pansy decía que era molesto. Era del grupo de los marginados. Esos no tenían derecho a mirarlos. Todos lo sabían. Pero el chico no bajó su mirada sino que esbozó una tímida sonrisa mientras se tocaba el pelo. Merlín, que asco de pelo ¿es que no sabía lo que era un peine?

Su cara de desagrado y asco no tardó en llegar y eso sí hizo que aquel esperpento dejara de mirarlo.

—Listo, hay gente que no sabe que hay reglas—dijo contenta Pansy.

Draco tan solo volvió a la conversación con sus amigos y rápidamente olvidó al moreno de pelo desastroso. Pero este oculto tras un libro volvió a mirarlo.

* * *

—Harry, deja de hacer eso o al final nos meterás en problemas—le dijo Hermione.

—Es tan guapo, y cuando sonríe lo ilumina todo—dijo Harry con un leve sonrojo.

—Este chico es tonto...—dijo Ron volviendo a su revista.

—Es popular, no, miento, es el rey de los populares—insistió Hermione, sin querer dejar el tema—. Nosotros no nos mezclamos con ellos.

—Pues es una pena—dijo soñador el moreno.

—Tonto de remate...—añadió Ron.

—Si sigues así, nos señalaras y entonces se meterán con nosotros ... más...

—Mirar es gratis, ¿no?

—Pues depende de a quién mires, al menos sé más discreto, su amiguita vuelve a mirar para acá y esa sí que es peligrosa—dijo Ginny.

—¿No hay ningún otro chico que te pueda gustar, más asequible?—preguntó tímidamente Neville.

Harry se rió para sí mismo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga si me gusta él? No tengo la culpa en sentir lo que siento—se defendió.

—Tonto y...

—Ya, Ron me ha quedado claro, deja de joder...—dijo enfadado Harry levantándose y yéndose de allí.

—Se va a buscar un problema—dijo el pelirrojo viendo como su amigo se iba.

—Lo sé—concordó Hermione.

—Pues haz algo.—Como si fuera la conclusión más evidente.

—Eres imbécil, Ronald—dijo levantándose y yéndose por el mismo camino que Harry.

—Wow, hermanito dos de cinco, prueba ahora con Nev.

El moreno le miró con espanto, y salió corriendo antes de que el pelirrojo abriera el pico.

Harry estaba molesto con sus amigos, ya sabía que era imposible que Draco Malfoy se fijara en él. Pero no creía estar haciendo nada malo en mirarlo. Todos le miraban, ¿su mirada era acaso más molesta?

No podía evitar sumirse en sus ensoñaciones donde Draco le pedía ser su novio, iban juntos a Hogsmeade y el rubio le besaba al despedirse delante de todos sin que fuera importante a qué grupo perteneciera cada uno.

Suspiró imaginando esos escenarios donde dejaba de ser invisible para su amor platónico, pero luego se daba cuenta de que era un sueño imposible.

Draco no solo era el más guapo de toda la escuela, era el capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin, Prefecto y no le extrañaría que en su último curso fuera nombrado Premio Anual. Si eso no bastaba, era el único hijo de la familia Malfoy, la más rica e influyente del Mundo Mágico. Hermione le había dicho que lo más probable es que su padre fuera el próximo Ministro de Magia.

Frente a Draco tenía muy poco que ofrecer, huérfano, había sido criado por sus tíos Remus y Sirius; uno que nunca había sido aceptado en el Mundo Mágico por su licantropía y el otro que había sido desheredado por enamorarse de un hombre-lobo. En su casa no había habido nunca mucho dinero pero sí mucho amor. Él estaba orgulloso de donde venía pero a los demás parecía resultarles inapropiado.

Su físico tampoco le ayudaba, era delgado y más bajo que el resto de sus compañeros de clase. Sus grandes gafas redondas a él le gustaban, pero siempre tenía que soportar las burlas de los demás por no tener dinero para poder costearse la operación mágica.

Su pelo era otro de sus traumas, era imposible domarlo, por más que trataba de peinarlo siempre iba en la dirección equivocada.

No, definitivamente no era un chico atractivo, aunque Remus siempre le decía que sus ojos y su sonrisa derretirían a medio mundo mágico.

Suspiró apenado, realmente era una completa locura tener algún tipo de pensamiento romántico hacia Draco Malfoy, pero ¿no bastaba con querer mucho a la otra persona? Él tenía mucho amor para ofrecerle ¿no era suficiente?

o0o0o0o0o

Pensaba comenzarla el lunes, pero bueno, me pican los dedos, está prácticamente terminada por lo que actualizaré diariamente.

Esto va a ser una consecución de clichés de instituto, quien avisa no es traidor...

En fin, que espero que os guste y me acompañéis estos días.

¡Hasta mañana! (Echaba de menos escribir esto ^^)

Shimi.


	2. Capítulo 2

—Tu admirador ha vuelto—le dijo Blaise riéndose una vez entraron en clase de pociones.

—¿Quién?—dijo Draco siguiendo la mirada de su amigo, al fondo de la clase aquel ridículo chico de gafas volvía a mirarlo, de nuevo le sonrió cuando Draco se quedó mirando.

—Me da pena—dijo Theo a su espalda y Blaise bufó.

—A ti todos te dan pena, ¿por qué no montas una ONG de raritos sin fronteras?—le dijo el moreno.

—Solo porque no sean de nuestro grupo no significan que sean menos que nosotros—se defendió Theo.

—No digas tonterías, Theo—dijo Pansy molesta—. Esos no tienen nada en común con nosotros... me ofendes.

—Theo, las cosas son así por algo, deja de jugar al buen samaritano—zanjó Draco la discusión.

Desde que conocía a Theo siempre había tenido esos brotes de solidaridad con los más desfavorecidos. Pero era estúpido luchar contra cosas establecidas, populares contra impopulares, siempre había sido así y él no iba a cambiar una tradición por una panda de chicos que no tenían el más mínimo sentido del gusto, que sus padres no se relacionaban con los suyos, y que definitivamente nunca serían parte de su círculo.

Ellos por una lado, los otros por el suyo. En círculos que nunca se mezclarían. Que ese chico le sonriera iba contra todas las normas no escritas. Y si él no lo sabía, tendría que dejárselo claro.

—Me ocuparé de ello—dijo Draco.

Sus amigos sonrieron, Draco le iba a dejar claro al rarito cuál era su sitio.

* * *

Harry estaba preparando su poción siguiendo todos los pasos que había puesto el profesor en la pizarra. Pero no sabía como siempre acababa equivocándose en algo y su poción no salía como debería. Por Merlín que él lo intentaba. Quizás que fuera una de las clases que compartían con los Slytherin no ayudaba.

Era demasiado tentador echarle una miradita a Draco, hasta cortando ingredientes era elegante y cautivador. Podía ver su perfil perfecto, como su pelo a veces le cubría en parte el rostro y él lo apartaba con delicadeza. Se fijaba en sus dedos, largos y con uñas tan perfectas que parecían las de un anuncio.

¿Era en él todo perfecto? Sin duda, se miró sus manos, todas manchadas y con las uñas mordidas. Ese hábito que aplacaba en parte su nerviosismo era incapaz de abandonarlo.

Además en esa clase lo había mirado, lo había vuelto a mirar a él. Y esa vez no le había puesto cara de asco, solo de sorpresa.

Su corazón latía como loco, ¿tendría alguna posibilidad? Recordaba que le había sonreído, todos decían que se veía lindo cuando sonreía así que le mostró lo más lindo que tenía. Y no hubo cara de asco.

Se sonrojó profundamente, pero el rubio no se volvió a mirarlo ninguna vez más.

Iba a guardar ese recuerdo para siempre, ¿cómo iba a tener concentración en los dichosos ingredientes si solo era capaz de pensar en los preciosos ojos grises de Draco Malfoy?

Como había pronosticado, su poción había quedado hecha una bazofia, pero era incapaz de sentirse mal por ello. Al menos no había acabado incendiada como la de Neville.

Se sintió mal por su amigo, siempre tenía serios problemas con sus pociones y todos se reían de él.

Harry siempre había pensado que solo le faltaba confianza en sí mismo, pues tenía un conocimiento de herbología con el que ni siquiera Hermione era capaz de competir.

Iba a ir a consolarle como hacía siempre, solo él era capaz de hacer que el chico acabara sonriendo y mirándole con esperanza.

Pero notó a alguien detrás de él, era Malfoy y casi da un grito del susto al verlo tan cerca.

—Sígueme—le susurró, nunca había escuchado su voz tan cerca, de hecho nunca le había tenido tan cerca. Si de lejos era guapo de cerca lo era aún más. Su cerebro tardó más de la cuenta en percatarse de lo que le había dicho. Harry se vio asintiendo como un loco, aunque quizás también lo hubiera hecho si Malfoy le hubiera dicho "dame un riñón". Estaba quedando como un idiota y ya empezaba a mirarlo raro, pero cuando Malfoy se movió, Harry le siguió.

Veía su espalda, su nuca y todo aquel pelo tan rubio que parecía plateado. No se dio cuenta ni de a dónde iba hasta que Malfoy se paró y casi choca contra él.

El rubio se giró y lo encaró.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?—le preguntó molesto Malfoy.

—Me dijiste que te siguiera—dijo Harry completamente sonrojado ¿Le había entendido mal? Mierda, ¿su cerebro le había jugado una mala pasada traduciendo sus palabras?

—No digo ahora, digo ¿qué haces mirándome allá afuera?

Harry no sabía cómo contestar a eso, no porque fuera difícil, la respuesta era fácil "me gustas", pero ¿cómo le iba a decir eso al mismísimo Draco Malfoy?

—¿No contestas?—preguntó Malfoy desesperado.

—Yo...

—No tengo todo el día...no sé cómo te llamas, bueno como sea, deja de hacerlo.

—Harry—contestó rápidamente—. Me llamo Harry Potter.

—Pues Harry Potter, deja de hacerlo, ¿te queda claro?

Malfoy estaba por irse, y Harry no supo qué le dio.

—No—dijo Harry.

—No, ¿qué?

—No quiero dejar de mirarte.

Draco suspiró como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

—¿Es que acaso no te enteras?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Eres un suicida?

—No, pero...

—¿Eres capaz de acabar alguna frase?

—Me gustas.

Malfoy lo miró como se mira a una cucaracha, y Harry se reprendió a sí mismo, tendría que haber dicho "Ok, no volveré a hacerlo" pero no, él tuvo que abrir su enorme bocota y decir esas dos palabras.

Estaba por decirle que lo sentía, que claro que dejaría de hacerlo pero el rubio se marchó de allí antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Cuando sus amigos lo encontraron pensaron lo peor.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Harry?—preguntó Neville preocupado, te vimos seguir a Malfoy.

—¿Te hizo algo?—preguntó Ron preocupado.

—Ves, te dije que dejaras de mirarle, que ibas a tener problemas... pero nunca me haces caso.

—Le dije que me gustaba—confesó en voz muy bajita el moreno.

—Pero claro ¿por qué escuchar a Hermione?—seguía parloteando su amiga.

—Cállate Hermione—le dijo Ginny—¿Qué dijiste?

—Le dije que me gusta.

—Ok, estás muerto, ha sido un gusto conocerte—dijo Ron tan optimista como siempre.

—Eres todo un apoyo, amigo—dijo mirándolo con rencor.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Buenos días o buenas noches, depende desde dónde me leáis.

Contadme, ¿de dónde sois?

Segundo capítulo, Harry es una cosita linda ¿se está metiendo en problemas?

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	3. Capítulo 3

Draco estaba molesto a la vez que impresionado con ese Porter, o como mierda se llamara. No era la primera persona que le decía lo que el moreno, ni el primero al que rechazaba. De hecho, eran tantos que ni los recordaba, pero no de esa manera. Decían que los Gryffindor eran valientes, él podría decir que más bien eran suicidas. ¿En qué escenario se veía ese idiota acabando con alguien como él?

Bufó indignado, la idea era tan ridícula que hasta le ofendía.

—¿Se lo has dejado claro?—escuchó cuando llegó a su grupo de amigos.

—Ese tío es un iluso—dijo aún molesto.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Le he explicado por qué debe dejar de mirarme, algo que cualquiera entendería.—Todos sus amigos asintieron, gente normal que entendía para qué existían las normas—Y el muy idiota va y me dice que es que le gusto, todo ojos y rubor. ¿En serio?

—Puff, qué asco...

Todos estaban airados por el atrevimiento, lanzando exclamaciones y haciendo aspavientos.

—Se me está ocurriendo algo—dijo Pansy con los ojos brillantes de emoción—, algo que le dejará claro a él y a todos los que son como él, cual es su lugar aquí.

—Tus ideas suelen ser demasiado crueles, Pansy—dijo Theo.

—Pero son buenas y funcionan.

Nadie pudo contradecir eso, pero a Theo se le puso mala cara.

—Invítalo al baile del mes que viene—dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

Draco, Theo, Blaise y Dafne se quedaron callados mirándola.

—No—dijo Draco después del choque inicial.

—Vamos—dijo la chica poniendo cara triste—, será divertido.

—¿Para quién? ¿Para ti?—dijo Draco intentándola soltar de su brazo del que se había colgado.—No quiero ir con él al baile.

—Eres un aburrido—se quejó Pansy con una mueca de disgusto—. Podríamos reírnos mucho y tú nos arruinas la diversión.

—Búscate tu propio bufón, Pans—dijo molesto Draco.

—Trato hecho—dijo ella con una sonrisa que solo podría traer problemas.—Todos iremos con uno de esos raritos al baile.

—Ni lo sueñes—dijo Theo.

—¿Estás loca?—Blaise la miraba con los ojos abiertos, pero su sonrisa ya decía que iba a entrar en el juego.

—Mi padre me mataría, paso—dijo Daphne.

—Oh, venga.—Blaise y Pansy ya habían hecho equipo. A Draco la idea no le gustaba igual que a Theo, pero quizás sí pudiera ser divertido. Y la rubia lo haría si sus amigos lo hacían.

—Ellos son 5—dijo Blaise con los ojos brillante de emoción.

—Es mala idea, esos chicos no nos han hecho nada malo—abogó Theo. A veces Draco se cuestionaba qué hacía Theo en su grupo, sus padres eran amigos pero era demasiado blando para ellos. Aún así, siempre estaban juntos.

—El morenito patoso puede ser una víctima excelente, ¿os imagináis haciendo que se caiga al ponche burbujeante?—Blaise podía ser muy cabrón si se lo proponía, pero también muy listo.

—Yo lo invitaré—dijo sobresaltado Theo, Draco rió con los otros.

—Muy bien—dijo Pansy—me pido a la comelibros greñuda, no me van las pelirrojas.

Blaise y Daphne se miraron, y Blaise sacó su varita lanzándole un hechizo silenciador.

—El pelirrojo es mío—dijo Blaise mientras Pansy y Draco se reían de la pobre rubia, era la más lenta de los cinco, y ni por asomo le gustaban las chicas, pero a Blaise tampoco.

—No es justo—se quejó cuando Theo la liberó—. No me gustan las chicas.

—Daphne, cielo—dijo Pansy acariciando las bonitas mejillas de la rubia—. No nos gustan, es solo un juego, pero si necesitas ensayar yo puedo ayudarte.

—No, déjalo—dijo la rubia apartando la mano que ya quería ponerse a practicar con ella.

—En fin—la molestia era evidente en Pansy, Draco sabía que aunque podía ser una verdadera zorra, tenía debilidad por Daphne.—Tenemos una misión.

—Psss—bufó Draco—¿qué misión? ¿Humillemos a los marginados? Para eso no necesitamos esperar un mes, lo hacemos ahora y listo.

—Qué poco gusto estético por el drama, Draco.

—¿Es que acaso hay alguien a quien quieras invitar al baile, Draco?—dijo con malevolencia Theo, ya se acordaba porque estaba en su grupo. Panda de serpientes, benditos amigos.

—No hay nadie en esta escuela digno de mi favor—dijo Draco sabiendo que al menos dos tercios del grupo iban a enfadarse.

Daphne y Blaise le miraron mal.

—Ya sabéis que no creo en el incesto—les guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? ¿Dejarles plantados en el baile?

—Hay gente que va sola, es una tontería.

—Y nosotros también acabaríamos solos.

—Morgana, menos mal que además de belleza tengo inteligencia...—se quejó Pansy—No, obviamente no, van a ser nuestras parejas de verdad.

—Iuggf, odio las pecas, no pienso besarla, Pans.

—¿Y dónde está la gracia?—preguntó Draco aburrido.

—Vamos a enamorarlos y cuando estén rendidos les dejaremos en ridículo delante de todos.

—Eso es cruel—dijo Theo

—Eso es divertido—le corrigió Blaise.

—Eso no va a pasar. No pueden ser tan imbéciles como para creérselo—negó Draco.

—No pienso besarla—continuaba diciendo Daphne.

—¡Vamos mis serpientes! El que no lo consiga tendrá que vivir todo un mes sin caprichos ni regalos de sus padres.—Pansy estaba tan contenta como el día de Navidad, esa chica tenía que hacerse mirar sus extraños gustos por fastidiar a los demás.

—¿Un mes de pobreza?—Abrió la boca Draco indignado.

—Ese Weasley va a besar mis pies.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes su apellido, Blaise?—le picó Theo.

—No voy a besarla.—Cada loco con su tema.

—¡Daphne ya te hemos escuchado la primera vez!—le gritó Draco exasperado—No tienes que besarla, solo enamorarla. Mueve la melena, parpadea, haz esas mierdas que sueles hacer y deja de quejarte.

La rubia puso cara de arpía herida y Pansy reprendió con la mirada a Draco mientras iba tras ella a consolarla.

—¿Por qué acabamos haciéndole caso a Pansy siempre?–se quejó Theo.

—Por que tú eres un aburrido—señaló Blaise.

—Otro que se va—dijo Draco.

—¿Mejor hubiera entrado en Ravenclaw?

—¿O en Hufflepuff?

Ambos rieron, nada era peor que ser Hufflepuff. Ambos se quedaron mirando a sus prospectos. Al menos eran Gryffindor.

—¿Seguro que ese chico no es un gnomo?—preguntó Draco mirando al chico Potres al que debía enamorar.—El tuyo por lo menos está bueno, pobre y pecoso, pero está pasable.

—Sí, la verdad es que me lo voy a pasar bien.

—¿Seguro que esto ha sido idea de Pansy?—preguntó Draco.

—Absolutamente—dijo mientras devoraba con los ojos la parte baja del Gryffindor.

¿Qué diablos iba a tener que hacer por culpa de esos supuestos amigos suyos?

De nuevo el gnomo de jardín le miró, todo rubor, ¡qué cursi! Pero si algo tenía claro es que un Malfoy nunca perdía un reto. Así que le guiñó un ojo.

Iba a tener que dosificar su "enamoramiento" ya que casi pierde por tener a su candidato desmayado sobre el frío suelo de Hogwarts cuando este bizqueando cayó en redondo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Harry estaba tomando un zumo de calabaza que le había llevado Neville. Se sentía un estúpido por haberse caído redondo en mitad del patio trasero de Hogwarts.

No les había dicho nada a sus amigos, primero porque no le creerían, ni él se lo creía. ¿Draco Malfoy le había guiñado un ojo? Y segundo porque empezarían con el cuento de que ellos no se mezclaban, bla, bla, bla... Hermione… bla bla bla.

No había desayunado bien, y cuando no tomaba azúcar, esta se le bajaba por los suelos. ¿Draco le habría visto desmayarse?

Menuda vergüenza, quizás solo le hubiera entrado algo en los ojos, y él se confundió. Pero la otra opción era tan maravillosa que por eso aún le costaba beberse el zumo.

¿Quizás confesarle sus sentimientos hubiera hecho que Draco le mirara con otros ojos?

—Harry, tienes que llevar siempre encima algo de azúcar—le riñó Hermione cuando llegó llena de libros y muy preocupada.—Remus te lo dice siempre, y te manda chocolate en cada lechuza para que lleves encima.

—Lo sé...

—Hola—dijo una voz celestial a su lado.

Ron, Neville y Hermione se quedaron mudos.

Draco Malfoy estaba a su lado y les había saludado.

—Ehh...—balbuceó Neville.

—Hoolaa—alucinó Hermione, por lo visto decía que no se mezclaban pero caía como todos los demás.

—Grrr.—No sabría decir si Ron le había gruñido o es que se había atragantado.

—Hola, Draco—saludó tímidamente Harry, porque el rubio al fin de cuentas le estaba mirando a él. Gracias a Merlín había algo de azúcar en su cuerpo.

—Vi que te caíste ¿estás bien?—preguntó con lo que parecía sincera preocupación.

No le dio tiempo a responder.

—Hola.—La voz cantarina de Blaise Zabini, una que ninguno de los Gryffindor habían escuchado tan cerca, se unió.

—Ehhh.—Neville iba a tener que ser el siguiente en tomar un buen zumo de calabaza, estaba poniéndose blanco.

—¿Hoooola?—Hermione se estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa, dos vip cerca no podía ser bueno.

—Grrrr—¿Qué se suponía que era eso que hacía Ron?

Aquello era un tanto surrealista, sobre todo cuando Zabini empezó a felicitar a Ron por sus extraordinarios músculos y este volvió a emitir ese extraño sonido haciéndole cuestionar si su amigo no era el eslabón perdido de la humanidad.

—Gracias, estoy bien—dijo Harry sin poder dejar de mirar a Draco. Se estaba preocupando por él y la sonrisa que le dedicó antes de irse le dejó flotando en una nube de felicidad.

—Eso ha sido raro—dijo Hermione que comenzaba a salir del embrujo de la presencia de los Slytherin.—Eso ha sido raro.

—Te repites—dijo Harry sin querer aterrizar.

—No me gusta—dijo Ron.

—¿Eso que has emitido ha sido un gruñido?—preguntó Neville que había recuperado el habla.

—No.

—Sí, ha sonado a rugido—dijo Harry, uniéndosele.

—Que no...

—Ronald, has gruñido como un Neanderthal, ¿en qué pensabas?—dijo Hermione.

—En nada—dijo un Ron enfurecido y humillado que se fue a grandes zancadas.

—Sí, les ha gruñido—se rió Harry.

—¿Por qué ha venido a preguntar cómo estabas?—se preguntó Neville, y Harry solo podía fantasear con una posibilidad.

¿Draco Malfoy preocupándose por él? Su mayor fantasía hecha realidad. Sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas, acabó su zumo y se fue sin decir nada.

Hermione y Neville menearon sus cabezas como dos gatitos chinos, aquello no podía ser bueno.

Pero durante todo el día Harry dejó de ser invisible para cierto rubio que no perdía ocasión para mirarle.

Sus manos, patosas de por sí, temblaban nerviosas bajo la mirada plateada del chico más maravilloso de todo Hogwarts.

Por la noche soñó con la sonrisa resplandeciente de Draco, cómo le abrazaba y el cliché de tantas películas románticas que había devorado se representaba solo para sus ojos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por dejar sus fantasías a un lado. Draco había sido agradable pero eso no significa que le gustara, ¿o sí? Estaba empezando a parecerse a Neville todo dudoso.

Esa mañana tenían clase doble con los Slytherin y algo que jamás hubiera pensado que sucedería, ni él ni nadie en todo el colegio, ocurrió.

—¿Quieres que nos sentemos juntos hoy en clase?—Ese era Draco en la puerta del aula, sonriéndole y cumpliendo otra de sus fantasías.

—Yo…—Harry sonrió tan ampliamente que le dolía toda la cara—. Por supuesto.

Dos horas, dos horas completas donde compartieron pupitre y caldero, donde con pequeños gestos y sonrisas Harry estaba atesorando el recuerdo más feliz de toda su vida.

—Eres muy bueno en pociones—le dijo Harry, siempre había observado como Draco era meticuloso y obtenía muy buenos resultados.

—Tampoco eres nada malo, ¿verdad?—solía recibir pocos cumplidos por su rendimiento en clase, Harry era un alumno del montón en muchas de las asignaturas. Quizás la que más le gustara era Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Runas mágicas, pero tampoco era sobresaliente en ellas.

Caminaron juntos hasta que cada uno tomó la dirección correspondiente a su siguiente clase. Harry estaba en su propia nube en la que no se dio cuenta como muchos alumnos le miraban curiosos.

—Tío, eso ha sido raro—escuchó a Ron a su lado.

—Raro no tiene porqué ser malo, ¿no?

—Que mister maravilla se siente contigo significa que mister sonrisas se siente conmigo—dijo su amigo.

—¿Quién?

—Blaise Zabini—se quejó Ron.

—No sé, ¿no es simpático?—¿Estaba mal que solo encontrara encantadora a la gente? Cuando uno está feliz tiende a ver el mundo más feliz.

—Demasiado simpático—se quejó el pelirrojo.

—¿Cuánto es demasiado?

—Me ha tocado ahí

—Ahí ¿dónde?

—Ahí, Harry, ahí...

No se lo podía creer, Zabini le había metido mano en clase de pociones. No pudo evitar imaginar a Draco haciendo algo parecido y su temperatura subió peligrosamente.

—¿Me estás oyendo?

—¿Qué? Sí, sí. Y ... ¿no te gusta?

—Pues... no, quiero decir... no.

—Pues dile que no lo haga, ¿no?

—Pues claro.

Harry miró a su amigo que había decidido que buscar algo en su bolsa era más interesante que seguir con esa conversación.

Él por su parte se llevó todo el día fantaseando sobre Draco y él, ya iba por la boda donde asistirían todos sus amigos, y todo sería blanco con un fondo con lago y pavos reales.

o0o0o0o0o0o

No sabéis cómo me reí escribiendo esto .

¡Feliz miércoles!

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	5. Capítulo 5

—No vale hacer trampas—dijo indignado Draco.

—No son trampas, no tiene sentido ninguno que de pronto me ponga a hablar con la comelibros de la nada.— Pansy estaba proponiéndole a Draco que invitara ese fin de semana a Potter a Hogsmeade a una salida con amigos—Además Blaise ya lo hizo, se sentó con el orangután en pociones porque tú lo hiciste con tu rarito.

Blaise sonrió contento de haber conseguido esa ventaja. Y además porque había palpado las buenas proporciones que guardaba el pelirrojo bajo la túnica. Él sabía que la mejor forma de conquistar a un tipo era ponerlo caliente como una bludger loca.

Pansy tenía las de perder y Blaise se complacía muchísimo con ello.

—La comadreja ni siquiera va a nuestro curso, ¿dónde se supone que voy a coincidir con ella sino?—se quejó Daphne.

El que no decía nada era Theo, al parecer a él le daba igual todo aquello siempre que dejaran al pánfilo de Longbottom en paz. Dentro de poco estaría pidiendo derechos para los elfos domésticos.

—Gracias, pero buscaros la vida y estad más atentos a las oportunidades como lo ha hecho él.—A Draco le fastidiaba que Blaise se hubiera aprovechado de esa ventaja pero no se lo iba a poner fácil a los demás. Él quería ganar, ¿por quién le habían tomado?

Durante varios días intentó acercarse a su objetivo discretamente, pero se daba cuenta que no necesitaba serlo, Porles estaba coladito por él y podría haberle pedido que se tirara al lago negro a por uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante y el muy necio lo hubiera hecho.

Quizás podría hacerlo, ¿sería divertido verlo luchar contra el animal? A lo mejor la mutilación o muerte del gnomito no iba a quedar muy bien en su historial académico.

Vio como el moreno sacaba una chocolatina de su mochila, era un chocolate barato de esos que vendían en Honeydukes. Él no probaba nada que no viniera de las mejores chocolaterías belgas, pero cuando el chico se la ofreció creyó que no aceptársela iría contra sus planes.

De hecho le dio la oportunidad de atarlo aún más a él.

Partió un pedacito y lo introdujo en su boca realizando uno de sus más sensuales gestos. Podía asegurar que su gnomito había dejado de respirar y se vendría en sus pantalones.

Pero eso no sería algo que no hubiera hecho antes, fue un paso más allá y le introdujo otro pedacito de chocolate en la boca del moreno.

Vio como este relamió un poco del cremoso chocolate con la punta de su lengua y ocurrió algo con lo que no había contado, y eso que siempre tenía controladas todas las situaciones, así era él.

Aquel gesto inocente y nada erótico por parte del Gryffindor hizo que a Draco le costara respirar con normalidad. Sacó rápidamente su tarea de Historia de la Magia e ignoró al moreno que se veía descolocado.

Luego en su dormitorio se maldijo por desaprovechar la ocasión de hacerle creer que a él también le interesaba. Pero había estado tan sorprendido de que aquel chico tan poco especial pudiera llegar a provocarle un conato de interés que no jugó con esa ventaja.

Pansy farbullaba amenazas en susurros contra Draco, pero reconocía que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo y no hubiera regalado ningún tipo de ayuda. Así que ideó su propio plan.

¿Qué haría una comelibros todo el día? Comer libros, y ¿dónde hay libros hasta aburrir? En la biblioteca.

No tardó en encontrarla con la nariz casi por completo pegada a un pergamino donde escribía con una diminuta y esmerada caligrafía. Quizás no solo consiguiera ganar la apuesta, podría llevarse además mucha tarea hecha por esa chica, a sus calificaciones no le vendrían nada mal.

—Hola, ¿te queda mucho con ese libro?—preguntó sonriente a la chica haciéndola brincar en la silla.

¿Cómo podía nadie vivir con esa greña como pelo? ¿No conocía los hechizos básicos para el cuidado del cabello? ¿O sencillamente el uso de un cepillo?

Normalmente Pansy obtenía dos respuestas, adoración y pánico, la combinación de ambas le encantaban.

Pero lo que la greñuda le mostró fue molestia.

—No, aún no.—Y volvió a su pergamino.

Pansy contó hasta diez, maldita apuesta, maldecirla no iba a ayudarla a que se "enamorara" de ella.

—¿Podemos usarlo juntas?—Y ya no había molestia, ahora estaba desconcertada.

Pero Pansy no le dio tiempo a responder cuando se había sentado a la mesa y había sacados su propio pergamino, tintero y pluma.

Ignoró a la chica hasta que necesitó consultar el libro, y rozó suavemente las páginas de este. Como si en vez de papel estuviera acariciando suave piel.

—Ya he terminado.—Salió corriendo la morena escondida debajo de la mata de pelo.

No era el resultado que había esperado, pero al menos había avanzado más que Daphne.

o0o0o0o0o0o

La primera en la frente, Malfoy.

¡No subestimes los encantos de un gnomo!

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	6. Capítulo 6

—Oye Harry, ¿esto no te parece un poquitín extraño?—le dijo Hermione, que más que amargada empezaba a estar intrigada.

Cuando Draco le había preguntando si quería salir con él a Hogsmeade Harry había aceptado sin dudar. Sus amigos, los de ambos, les habían seguido a una cierta distancia.

Y si Harry hubiera estado más pendiente de su alrededor que de Draco sonriendo, Draco siendo atento o Draco siendo increíblemente sexy. Quizás se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que decía su amiga.

Zabini se había pegado a Ron como una calcomanía. Y su amigo se sentía cada vez más incómodo con los atrevimientos del moreno. Del mismo modo Pansy Parkinson había pegado su presencia a la chica que prefería leer a hablar con el resto, por lo que se había pasado más tiempo bufando que hablando.

Luego había dos parejas aún más absurdas, una pelirroja y una rubia que que parecían estar hablando amenamente; y un Neville y Nott bastante extraños. Jamás había visto a su amigo Neville ser desagradable, el chico era todo lo opuesto a alguien desagradable.

Pero como había ocurrido, Harry no se había dado cuenta de nada más que de Draco.

El rubio había sido muy caballeroso con él y lo había invitado a tomar una taza de té con un trozo de tarta en Madame Pudipié. Allí no solía ir porque tanto Ron como Hermione lo odiaban, pero Draco había insistido en que era el mejor lugar para tener una cita. ¿Iba a negarse Harry teniendo esa bonita palabra en sus oídos todo el tiempo?

Cita, cita, cita.

Habían hablado de sus vidas, de lo que les gustaría hacer en el futuro.

Harry lo tenía claro, quería trabajar en el departamento de control y regulación de criaturas mágicas.

Remus era el claro ejemplo de como un desconocimiento de una criatura podía llevarla a ser discriminada. Él tomaba su poción matalobos y era la persona más buena y pacífica que había conocido nunca nadie.

Se dio cuenta del gesto poco convencido del rubio al hablar de su tío, pero no le dio más importancia. Cuando uno conocía a Remus, entendía de lo que Harry hablaba.

Draco estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por ser un tipo encantador. Tenía una máscara súper conseguida que vestía muchas veces. Draco el buen hijo, Draco el buen estudiante, Draco siendo respetuoso con los pobres magos que tenían padres que eran poco más que bestias.

Agradeció a Merlín que aquello fuera todo una pantomima y que jamás tendría que conocer a su "suegro". El único hombre lobo al que conocía era todo menos ese cuadro bondadoso que pintaba Procer.

Por otro lado ¿ese chico nunca se callaba? Su vida no era tan interesante como para hablar continuamente. Draco había visitado medio mundo, conocía a gente muy importante en el Mundo Mágico inglés, incluso europeo y no estaba continuamente hablando. Sin embargo este tipo hablaba de todo.

Del tal Remus, de su novio, ¿novio? Había que ser cutre para ni siquiera formalizarlo. De una vez que fue a Bristol y otra vez que paseó en moto ¿qué demonios era una moto? Pero no se atrevía a preguntar porque podría seguir hablando hasta que Draco fuera un anciano decrépito.

—¿Tú a qué quieres dedicarte?—le preguntó la cotorra con gafas.

—Dirigiré los negocios de mi familia.

—Ah.

Por una vez se quedó callado y mirando a su taza de té con intensidad.

¿Cómo que ah? Los Malfoy eran dueños de media Inglaterra, y ¿solo decía ah?

—¿No te parece suficiente?

—No, no, claro que es suficiente, de hecho es muchísimo—eso iba mejor—solo es que pensé que te gustaría hacer otra cosa.

—¿Qué otra cosa?

—Nada, nada.

—Dilo ya.

—Juegas muy bien al quidditch.

—Ya ¿y qué?

—Pensé que querrías ser jugador profesional.

Draco intentó mostrarse relajado, pero si lo había conseguido o no, no tenía la más mínima idea. A él le encantaba el quidditch, de hecho siempre soñó con ser profesional, pero el rechazo profundo y absoluto por la idea de su familia fue más que suficiente. Nunca había visto a su padre mirarlo con tal mueca de desprecio.

Así que hizo lo que había aprendido.

—Eso es una estupidez para gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en la vida.—Lo había escuchado tantas veces que ya casi se lo había creído. Casi.

—Conmigo no tienes que fingir, Draco—le dijo acariciando su brazo.—Todo lo que hacemos con pasión sirve para algo y nos hace únicos, ningún sueño es menos que otro.

Draco vio tal aceptación y vehemencia en sus palabras, como brillaban sus ojos verdes tras los cristales de las gafas, tanto que era fácil creerle. Le creyó de verdad. Pero él no era un Purter, sino un Malfoy, y los sueños de los Malfoy eran siempre los mismos. Familia, nivel social y dinero, grandes sumas de dinero.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi futuro?—dijo queriendo sonar molesto pero lo que realmente sonó fue lastimero y se odió a sí mismo.

—Nada, es un gran futuro, lo único es que —le miró dubitativo—¿tú quieres eso?

—Sí... supongo... no lo sé... seguramente.

El pelo de gato disecado le estaba mirando con lástima, a él, eso era el colmo. Eso sí que no iba a tolerarlo.

—Solo piensa en qué estupendo jugador de quidditch se iba a perder nuestro país, sería una pasada patearles el culo a esos franceses en el próximo mundial.

Había pasado de la lástima a una auténtica expresión de pillo, que por mucho que se odiase a sí mismo, a Draco le gustó, le hizo sentirse un niño. Un niño como cuando jugaba con Blaise a los piratas y siempre le engatusaba y le robaba todos sus juguetes. Aún guardaba algunos de sus tesoros en sus baúles de Malfoy Manor.

A él también le gustaría ver morder el polvo a esos franceses engreídos que llevaban cuatro copas seguidas ganadas.

Vio como Promer bebía su té con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios, y por una vez no le pareció tan estúpido su sueño ni tan estúpido el dueño de aquella sonrisa.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Gnomito 1 - Rubito 0

En fin, ya veremos.

Si mañana y pasado no me veis por aquí, no llaméis a la policía, es que me voy a un lugar donde puede que me quede incomunicada.

Nos leemos.

Shimi.


	7. Capítulo 7

—Esa _Hermione_—dijo Pansy mofándose del nombre de la Gryffindor—, es tan divertida como un palo de escoba, ¡pero de los que no vuelan!

Se dejó caer en su sillón de la sala común de Slytherin. La había ignorado, a ella, a Pansy Parkinson, la diosa de Slytherin. Y nada más y nada menos que por un libro.

Esa muchachita no sabía a quien estaba ignorando, podría destrozar su vida, su reputación, su futuro. Acabaría leyendo esos estúpidos libros debajo de un puente.

La risa maniaca que le salió la asustó hasta a ella, quizás estaba exagerando y su padre no tuviera tanto poder como para hacer eso. Pero sí podía amargarle la existencia en la escuela.

—¿En serio esa cosita greñuda ha pasado de tu linda cara?—dijo con mofa Blaise. A lo que se ganó una maldición que por los pelos no le dio en sus simpáticas pelotas.

—Vete a la mierda, Zabini—dijo ella realmente molesta. La Gryffindor le daba igual, lo que le fastidiaba era la posibilidad de perder con sus amigos. Ella NUNCA perdía.

Tenía que pensar mejor su estrategia, la marginada esa tenía que caer redonda por ella, y hasta el momento si podía ni la miraba. Algo estaba calculando mal, porque toda chica que ella quería, caía. La vocecilla que le decía que todas menos una, Daphne, era siempre taaan molesta.

La rubia estaba en silencio sentada en otro de los sillones que siempre ocupaba. Ella estaba repasando su "cita", al final había quedado al lado de la pelirroja por descarte.

Y para su completa sorpresa no había ido tan mal, no tan mal como parecía haberle ido a Pansy que estaba echando humo.

En realidad si lo pensaba bien, Granger no era de su tipo. Su tipo era ella misma, Daphne. A Pansy le gustaban rubias como ella, guapas como ella, y con clase como ella.

Sabía que si Pansy pudiera tener sentimientos verdaderos y reales por alguien, sería por ella. Pero a Daphne no le gustaban las chicas, y aunque Pansy era muy guapa, cuando esta la había besado en una fiesta un poco borrachas no había sentido nada.

A Daphne quien de verdad le gustaba era Draco, pero él siempre decía que los veía a todos como hermanos, fuera de cualquier relación más profunda.

Esperaba que en algún momento se le pasara esa tontería y se diera cuenta que allí todos eran primos y no pasaba nada.

Había hablado con su padre para que intentara concertar un matrimonio con los Malfoy, y su padre siempre conseguía todo lo que ella le pedía. Al fin y al cabo era su ojito derecho, ¿no?

Miró a Draco, "caerás, querido" pensó. Pero eso no significaba que mientras tanto no pudiera divertirse.

La pelirroja había acabado no siendo tan mala compañía, habían hablado de algunos temas pero la Gryffindor parecía estar obsesionada por el Quidditch. Si quisiera hablar de eso se hubiera quedado escuchando a Blaise, Draco y Theo en sus aburridísimas charlas sobre el juego. Pero hizo como si el tema le interesara, tenía que ir con ella al baile e incluso llegar a que cayera rendida a sus pies.

¿Por qué accedía a las tonterías que se le ocurrían a Pansy y Blaise?

Pero pasado un buen rato donde Weasley le hablaba de no sé qué finta, Daphne estaba deseando desaparecer.

—Te estoy aburriendo—se rió moviendo todas sus pecas en una bonita sonrisa.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de Quidditch—se encogió de hombros.

—Es deformación profesional, cuando te crías con seis hermanos que solo hablan de eso a todas horas se te olvida de que hay gente normal.

Daphne la miró riéndose, y Ginny le colocó un mechón de cabellos rubio tras la oreja, haciendo que se ruborizara.

Sin darse cuenta había pasado una tarde bastante agradable, era una pena que a ella no le gustaran las chicas, porque esta era entretenida y si no te importan las pecas, era bonita.

Anduvieron por Hogsmeade y se sorprendió de que la pelirroja conociera a medio Hogwarts, hablaba con alumnos de todas las casas y con tenderos del pueblo.

Le costaba entender por qué esa chica que parecía conocer a todo el mundo y ella a ellos, estaba con esa panda de perdedores.

Sinceramente había pensado que tendría que hacer un sobresfuerzo para encandilarla, pero todo había sido bastante fácil. Sorprendentemente fácil.

No había estado muy de acuerdo en aquella apuesta, pero no iba a perderla.

Se fue sonriendo de su sala común a su dormitorio, escuchar a Pansy despotricar de Granger era muy molesto, eso le pasaba por idear planes absurdos sin pensarlo antes.

Iba a disfrutar cuando tuviera que pasar todo un mes sin sus chucherías.


	8. Capítulo 8

Neville estaba nervioso, quizás sería más conveniente preguntarse ¿cuándo Neville no estaba nervioso? Pero es que lo que había sucedido el fin de semana no era para menos.

Primero Draco Malfoy le pide una cita a su amigo Harry, el cual está locamente enamorado de él.

Eso ya es para poner nervioso a cualquiera, eso es raro, esas cosas no pasan. Esas cosas no les pasan a ellos.

Luego para rematar la situación cada uno de ellos se encuentran con un Slytherin a su lado.

Neville estaba tentado de ir a hablar con Mcgonagall para avisar de que alguien estaba embrujando a los Slytherin que estaban siendo agradables con ellos, pero no dijo nada porque a su lado Theodore Nott andaba tranquilamente.

Ellos ya se conocían, habían sido amigos de pequeños. Los padres de Theo y sus abuelos habían sido amigos, y desde el accidente en el laboratorio de sus padres, Neville había sido criado por su abuela. Las visitas de los amigos de su abuela solían ser muy aburridas, por eso cuando visitaban a los Nott, Neville se alegraba.

Theo siempre había sido un chico serio, pero agradable con él, siempre pensó que serían amigos. Habían hablado mucho, y Neville le había considerado su único amigo y confidente. Pero cuando entraron en Hogwarts y cada uno fue seleccionado para una casa, Theo le dio la espalda.

No había entendido el porqué, había amigos de diferentes casas, pero Theo le rehuía. Se dio cuenta de que era porque se avergonzaba de él cuando vio como todos sus amigos de Slytherin se rieron de él.

—Mira que patoso, lo ha tirado por el suelo todo.

—Tiene dientes de conejo.

—Tiene el culo tan gordo como un conejo de peluche.

—Oh, ya sé, le llamaremos conejito.

—Ven aquí, conejito.

Todos los Slytherin se reían sin parar, entonces fue cuando Harry, que era compañero suyo de dormitorio, intervino.

Neville le sacaba casi una cabeza ya a los 11 años a Harry, pero el chico se interpuso entre los Slytherin y él y les mandó callar, incluso sacó su varita y se enfrentó a ellos.

Desde ese día Neville hizo su primer amigo real, uno que nunca le dio la espalda.

Creía que ya había olvidado a Theo, este pertenecía a un selecto grupo de chicos y chicas populares, aunque no quisiera siempre acababa sabiendo de él. Porque se llevara algún premio, porque alguien estuviera hablando del chico serio y misterioso de Slytherin o porque tuviera que verlo en clase de pociones. Incluso al Quidditch era bueno.

Tenerlo a su lado caminando pacíficamente le hacía recordarlo todo.

—¿Qué tal, Neville?—le preguntó.

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal? Se lo preguntaba como si solo hubieran pasado unos días desde que no se veían y no cinco años.

Neville no le contestó, no quería hablar con él, no quería pensar en él. Si no fuera porque Draco estaba con Harry, ellos no hubieran vuelto a hablar.

Caminó en silencio pero molesto, molesto y nervioso. Porque su ex amigo no se apartaba de él.

—No quiero hablar contigo, Nott, tú y yo no somos amigos—dijo harto de que estuviera en silencio a su lado.

—Lo sé y lo siento—dijo el Slytherin, Neville le miró por primera vez. Si debía ser sincero, Theo no fue solo su primer amigo, también fue su primer amor. Y no quería volver a sufrir por él.

—Como sea, adiós.—Neville nunca era grosero y decía una palabra más alta que otra. Siempre andaba detrás de sus amigos, silencioso y nervioso.

—Un reto o un secreto—dijo Theo, haciéndole recordar un viejo juego de su pasado.

Neville se giró a mirarle, su cara tenía una sonrisa tímida. Aunque eran bastante más mayores, la expresión de su cara seguía siendo la misma.

—No tenemos 9 años, mis secretos dejaron de importarte hace mucho. —Había más dolor en aquella frase de la que Neville quería mostrar pero así fue como le salió.

—Entonces que sea reto—dijo encogiéndose de hombros Theo.

No podía estar hablando en serio, no iba a ponerle ningún reto, era tonto e infantil, pero Theo le estaba sirviendo el modo de vengarse en bandeja de plata.

—Tienes que insultar a Snape en nuestra próxima clase de pociones.—Los ojos de Theo se abrieron como platos cuando Neville propuso su "trato" pero algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía apareció en el rostro de Theo, determinación.

Eso fue lo que hizo que que Neville estuviera nervioso toda la clase de pociones. Draco y Harry ahora se sentaban juntos en esa clase, por lo que Ron era acompañado por Zabini. Hermione solía ser su compañera, pero Theo se le había adelantado y su amiga había acabado sentada con Pansy Parkinson. Hermione le había mirado con reproche, pero Neville no pudo decir nada cuando la capa negra y vaporosa de su temido profesor de pociones entró ondeante en el aula.

Neville estaba tenso, aquella clase siempre era una completa pesadilla. A pesar de que sus amigos le aseguraban que exageraba, él sentía que Snape le tenía manía.

Siempre miraba su poción por encima del hombro, y eso solo le hacía sentir más nervioso, por lo que cometía muchos errores, si encima le sumaba la compañía de Theo, eso iba a ser una completa calamidad.

Cuando el profesor, que asemejaba a un gigantesco murciélago sediento de sangre, metió su fea nariz entre ambos, Neville supo que todo iba a estallar.

—¿Cree que esa cantidad de acónito es la adecuada, señor Longbottom?—Malo era tenerlo cerca, pero cuando le hablaba todo su cuerpo temblaba y no sabía decir nada correctamente.

—Menudo despropósito—dijo Snape mirando los cortes en la raíz del acónito.

—Despropósito es tener una nariz tan grande—dijo Theo muy seriamente, Neville se quedó completamente helado. Pero Snape encaró a su alumno hecho un basilisco.

—¿Qué ha dicho, señor Nott?—Este le miró tan serio como hacía tan solo un momento mientras soltaba el insulto.

—Que el acónito tiene la raíz muy grande.

Snape los fulminaba a ambos con una mirada heladora, pero Theo se mantuvo completamente imperturbable. Por lo que el profesor tuvo que hacer como si hubieran sido sus oídos lo que habían escuchado mal.

Cuando se fue a hincar el colmillo a otro pobre alumno, Neville se giró a mirarlo.

—Lo has hecho—dijo sorprendido.

—Tú me retaste.—Sonrió, Neville le miraba tan asombrado por lo que acaba de hacer, era algo así como un suicidio y pasado el susto inicial le había encantado el modo en que se veía Snape con la boca abierta como un tonto.

Tuvo que darle crédito a ese chico tan perfecto que se sentaba a su lado y sin pensarlo mucho, sin acordarse de como él le había rechazado cuando eran niños, habló.

—Reto o secreto.—Theo sonrió feliz haciendo que el corazón de Neville brincara, ya no solo por ese momento, sino por algo que había tratado de olvidar.

—Secreto—aseguró Theo.

o0o0o0o0o0o

He escrito poquísimo de esta pareja, la verdad es que me gustan pero nunca se me han ocurrido muchas cosas sobre ellos.

¡Hasta mañana!


	9. Capítulo 9

Ron ya no tenía más espacio al que huir, no si no quería caerse de culo al suelo. Y dudaba que Snape fuera gentil con él y le dejara ir a la enfermería. Aunque sí que estaba enfermo, sudaba, tenía temblores y a veces lo veía todo borroso.

El motivo de su enfermedad estaba sentado a su lado, casi encima de él, con una expresión plácida en su rostro.

Zabini era su pesadilla, aunque quizás la expresión fuera más bien un incubo. Lo había buscado en un diccionario.

Desde su última clase de Pociones, Blaise Zabini había tomado la costumbre de pegarse a Ron de un modo muy vergonzoso. Este se pasó toda la clase totalmente rojo y pensando que todos los estaban mirando.

Esquivaba como podía aquella mano que no dejaba de tocarle. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico en las manos? Y lo peor de todo es que él se había convertido en una especie de troll sin capacidad para decir más de dos palabras seguidas con coherencia. Era patético, en su línea.

En Hogsmeade cuando se le había colgado del brazo comenzó a sudar a mares, pero el Slytherin no se había despegado de él en toda la tarde. Gracias a Merlín que él no tuvo que hablar mucho, de eso se encargó Zabini. El problema era que le costaba prestarle plena atención, cada frase iba acompañada de un toqueteo, en el brazo, en el pecho, incluso se atrevió a pellizcarle el trasero.

Blaise jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, y era realmente bueno, Ron no pasaba de ser un portero suplente, no había llegado a jugar ningún partido. Pero sus reflejos no debían de ser tan malos, porque cuando vio las intenciones de Zabini por besarle, le esquivó.

—¿Quién crees ... quién crees... que ganará la copa de las casas?—dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y tan rápido que casi no se le entendió nada.

—¿Qué?—Zabini le miraba perplejo.

—La Copa de Quidditch—se sobrepuso Ron—¿Quién la ganará?

Zabini le miraba de hito a hito, había estado a punto de besarlo, pero se separó de él y comenzó a relatarle los pros y contras de cada equipo.

Ron se sintió un poco más tranquilo y tuvo la oportunidad de mirarlo mejor. Era realmente apuesto, pero eso ya lo sabía, cuando le tocaba se olvidaba hasta de respirar y no tener oxígeno en el cerebro no le hacía parecer casi de la especie humana. A esa distancia podía tratar de no parecer un auténtico zoquete, aunque dudaba que llegara a poder emitir más que frases estúpidas si le miraba con aquella sonrisa.

No había besado jamás a nadie, y la idea de hacerlo le ponía muy nervioso, ¿y si no sabía hacerlo? ¿Y si era tan mediocre como para todo en el resto de su vida?

Intentó parar ese rumbo de pensamiento porque empezaba en bucle y no podía parar.

—¿Quién crees tú que ganará?—le preguntó, quizás no fuera el mejor jugando, pero al menos sí que sabía interpretar bien los partidos, ventajas de estar siempre en el banquillo, desde allí se veía todo perfectamente.

En ese terreno se sentía mucho más seguro y tranquilo que en el de los besos y caricias, así que respiró tranquilo en todo lo que llevaban de tarde.

Blaise estaba perplejo, el tipo le había hecho una auténtica "cobra" cuando iba a besarlo, se retiró y empezaron con toda aquella charla de Quidditch. No sabía cómo sentirse, nunca le habían hecho eso, la cobra allí era él, los dejaba hipnotizados y hacían todo lo que él quería.

¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo? No solía equivocarse cuando le gustaba a alguien, y a este le gustaba.

Se sintió molesto como pocas veces lo había estado por un asunto así, para Blaise todo era pasar el rato del modo más placentero posible. ¿La copa de Quidditch? Obviamente la iba a ganar Slytherin, llevaban tres años haciéndolo, no tenía dudas.

Lo que sí le sorprendió fue que el pelirrojo fuera capaz de hablar, hasta el punto que le pareció una persona distinta. No le había dado la impresión de ser alguien de largas conversaciones, total, a él eso le traía sin cuidado, no estaba allí para "hablar".

Decidió volver a los acercamientos, pero de nuevo el pelirrojo le rechazó apartándose. ¿A qué estaba jugando aquel pobretón insignificante? Nadie rechazaba a Blaise Zabini.

Una tarde de ser rechazado era más que suficiente para ponerle de un humor de perros, al menos tenía el consuelo de que a Pansy le había ido peor. La chica ni le había hablado.

Pero Blaise no era una persona que se rindiera con facilidad, y la clase de pociones, esas benditas dos horas, tenían que servirle para acercarse a su presa de nuevo.

Se había ido acercando a lo que el otro no hacía más que despegarse completamente sonrojado, estaba tan al borde que el muy imbécil estaba a punto de caerse de la silla.

—Te vas a caer—le dijo susurrando todo en su oído, podía notar el calor que desprendía su piel.

—Yo... es que... yo...

—No te voy a morder—le tentó—. No mucho.

Snape les tenía a todos vigilados, había que tener cuidado con él aunque su jefe de casa normalmente les favorecía a ellos, parecía estar de muy mal humor en ese día y buscaba víctimas fáciles.

—¿No quieres que te muerta un poquito?—se arriesgó de todos modos acariciando tan cerca del punto caliente que Weasley parecía una olla express.

—Yo... no, bueno... sí.

Si hubiera estado más atento al caldero y menos en provocar a su compañero quizás podrían haber evitado la explosión que produjeron.

Al final no había sido el pánfilo de Theo el que había hecho explotar un caldero, y en nada tuvieron a Snape sobre ellos.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por incompetente.—Ese hombre tenía un gusto sádico por restar puntos.

—Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin... por mal gusto.—Blaise miraba indignado su poción, a su jefe y a su compañero, cuando se dio cuenta de que este no tenía cejas.

Alzó las manos corriendo para comprobar que él mismo tampoco tenía cejas y emitió un grito nada varonil mientras salía corriendo del aula.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Me hacen demasiada gracia estos dos juntos ^^


	10. Capítulo 10

Harry estaba en una nube, una nube blandita y luminosa. Desde su cita en Hogsmeade Draco no dejaba de buscarle y querer pasar tiempo con él.

Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, era cierto que Draco a veces era un poco seco y se le quedaba mirando como si Harry fuera un poco extraño, pero otras, otras le miraba de un modo que le hacía temblar las piernas.

Nunca había pensado que Draco pudiera ser una persona tan reservada, pero realmente hablaba bastante poco de sí mismo, y Harry se moría por saberlo todo de él, qué cosas le gustaban, cuál era su grupo favorito, le había sorprendido que no quisiera ser jugador de Quidditch.

Tenía tantas preguntas.

Draco le había propuesto estudiar juntos esa tarde, y él estaba impaciente, todo el tiempo que pasaban separados no dejaba de pensar en él.

Le vio en la puerta de la biblioteca, pero su humor cambió cuando le vio hablando con un chico de Ravenclaw, debía ser de algún curso más bajo que ellos, y era muy guapo.

Notó un pellizco de celos, y Harry realmente nunca se había considerado celoso, pero Draco estaba sonriéndole y hablándole como si entre ellos hubiera algo más.

Cuando el Ravenclaw le puso ojitos Harry se coló en la conversación.

—Hola, ya he llegado.—Draco lo miró con molestia, pero cambió su expresión rápidamente.

—Ya nos veremos, Altair—dijo Draco despidiéndose con una de esas sonrisas tan bonitas, Harry estaba tan molesto, él había pensado que Draco no tenía interés en nadie más.

El tal Altair emitió una sonrisa muy cargante, y Harry tuvo suficiente de esos dos, agarró a Draco y lo metió en la biblioteca, harían deberes como habían acordado.

El rubio le siguió y se sentaron, no se sabía cuál parecía más molesto. Harry no le miró en toda la hora que estuvieron en aquella mesa sentados.

Intentaba decirse a sí mismo que no pasaba nada, que solo estaban hablando, que Draco estaba allí con él, pero no conseguía quitarse el malestar de encima.

Estaban recogiendo, sabía que debía callarse, que no tenía que decir nada, pero el picor de la duda le hizo hablar.

—¿De qué conoces a ese Ravenclaw?—preguntó al fin, y en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió, la cara de Draco no era muy agradable.

—Nuestros padres son amigos—dijo escueto.

Harry sentía que allí había más de lo que Draco estaba diciendo, y sintió que todo ese malestar iba a acabar transformándose en lágrimas. Sería tan ridículo que se pusiera a llorar delante de él por algo así.

—¿Te gusta?—La voz le salió demasiado lastimosa, Draco le miró durante un rato sin decir nada.

Pero hizo algo que él no había esperado, se inclinó sobre él y le besó, suave, muy suave. Y la nube que le había estado sosteniendo volvió a hacerse gruesa y mullida.

—Me gustas tú—le dijo cuando se separaron.

Draco se había sentido muy molesto cuando Porfes les interrumpió a Altair y a él, desde el verano anterior donde le había vuelto a ver reconocía que el chico de Ravenclaw le había interesado. Tenía todo lo que a él le gustaba, era realmente guapo, su sonrisa era de esas que enamoraban a todos, era de una familia a su nivel, y se bebía los vientos por Draco desde pequeño. Este comprobó que había crecido estupendamente y que no le importaría tener algo con él. Pero Altair se había hecho el difícil, llevaba todo el curso lanzándole indirectas pero a la hora de la verdad desaparecía.

Le sorprendió cuando se lo encontró en la puerta de la biblioteca, habían estado hablando hasta que había llegado el gnomito muy enfadado, luego había estado toda la hora callado. Ya tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba, porque parecía sufrir de incontinencia verbal.

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, al parecer había resultado muy evidente el interés entre él y Altair.

Se dio cuenta de que iba a tener una escena del todo desagradable cuando ese chico estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Odiaba que lloraran, era incómodo y Draco no sabía qué hacer.

Aún quedaban dos semanas hasta el baile, y todo aquello acabaría, él podría centrarse en Altair, y olvidarse de ese chico molesto de ojos llorosos.

Pero de momento tenía que aguantar, así que hizo algo sin pensar mucho más que en que le daría algo de tiempo sin tener que lidiar con lágrimas y reclamos.

Le besó, aquello tendría que servirle para dejarle tranquilo, ¿no?

Había servido, nada de lágrimas y un gnomito sonriente, tampoco fue el beso del siglo, no más que un toque de labios.

Aunque por más que quiso no pudo encontrarlo desagradable, ni cuando este le devolvió el beso. Incluso tuvo la loca idea de profundizarlo más, pero gracias a Merlin recobró el raciocinio y siguió con su plan.

—Solo me gustas tú—dijo volviendo loco de felicidad al chico, este se le abrazó y Draco le acarició la cabeza.

Que pasaran esas dos semanas rápido, porque todo aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una cosa demasiado bizarra, hasta el punto de que cuando ambos se separaron le seguía sintiéndolo contra su cuerpo.

o0o0o0o0o

¿Le damos con la zapatilla a Draco?


	11. Capítulo 11

—Esto es muy raro—le dijo durante la hora de la comida Hermione, pero a Ron le costaba concentrarse, prueba de ello eran los guisantes que no hacían más que caerse de su tenedor.

—¿Me estás escuchando?—se quejó su amiga.

—Pues no, Hermione, me está costando hasta trabajo comer, no lo ves—la capacidad de hablar como un ser humano volvía cuando Zabini estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

—Nos están mirando, disimula—dijo la chica en voz baja—. Es espeluznante, no somos tan interesantes como para que ahora no puedan dejar de mirarnos. Parkinson se me ha pegado como una lapa. Nott, no deja de hacer sonreír a Neville, incluso Greengrass se dedica a pasear con Ginny, ¡ni siquiera van al mismo curso!—se quejó ofendida—. A Harry lo habíamos perdido antes de empezar, y tú, ¿qué te ha hecho ese Zabini?

A Ron le daba vergüenza reconocerle a su amiga lo que había hecho Zabini en pociones. Hacía mucho años que no hacía estallar una poción.

Aún no les habían crecido las cejas y el chico se veía realmente enojado, cualquier interés que hubiera tenido en él seguro que se había esfumado. Lo que decía su amiga quizás tuviera sentido, pero no podía negar que Zabini le gustaba aunque le llevara a estallar calderos.

—Ron...

—Ya lo sé, Hermione, ya lo sé, pero ...

—No, no me digas que tú también...

—No...—¿Querría morderle como le propuso ahora que sabía lo inútil que era capaz de ser? Zabini no le había vuelto a mirar en esos días.

Hermione suspiró y miró a la chica morena de pelo corto que la miraba desde la mesa de los Slytherin.

Se había invitado como su nueva compañera de pociones, y ella no había podido hacer nada. Era exasperante.

La fama de Pansy Parkinson era mala, muy mala, y aún así era una de las chicas más populares de Hogwarts, sin duda.

Pero la mala reputación de Parkinson venía de otras chicas, era conocida por enamorar y dejar a cuanta chica de la que se encaprichaba. Sí, era muy guapa, de esas que te quedas mirando cuando pasa sin poderlo evitar. Lo que no tenía sentido era tenerla cerca, que le hablara, era completamente absurdo

Conocía muy bien el tipo de Parkinson, le gustaban rubias y guapas. Que ella se hubiera fijado en eso era solo porque era una buena observadora, solo por eso.

En cualquier caso Hermione no era rubia ni guapa. Hermione no era como su amigo Harry, un soñador. Sabía que por mucho que la chica pudiera gustarle, sus caminos jamás se cruzarían. Y sin embargo, era ella la que la perseguía.

¿Podría ser algún tipo de hechizo, alguna poción de amor que habían usado contra ellos?

No iba a engañarse que veía a Harry capaz de dársela a Malfoy, pero ¿y el resto?

En ese momento Greengrass se paró a hablar con Ginny, con su larga melena rubia, batiendo sus largas pestañas. Ginny se la comió con los ojos, jamás la habían mirado a ella así. Pero aquello no parecía una poción de amor, solo era una chica guapa coqueteando con su amiga.

¿Cambiaría algo si ella también se viera así?

* * *

Pansy se sentía frustrada, rara vez no conseguía lo que quería, y no estaba consiguiendo nada de nada de Granger.

Debía reconocer que no era una gran actriz, cuando alguien le caía mal era incapaz de no mostrarlo. Antes solo le causaba rechazo por ser de un grupo inferior al suyo. Ahora lo que sentía por ella era verdadera animadversión.

¿Cómo iba a ganar si era más que evidente que no se soportaban la una a la otra?

Le daba una profunda rabia que un plan que ella misma había ideado le estuviera saliendo tan mal. Su arrogancia le iba a salir cara, no veía ningún escenario en el que esa chica fuera a ir con ella al baile.

Pero en ese momento cuando estaba sumida en su propia miseria ocurrió algo, solo una mirada, un suspiro y una cara que conocía de sobra. La de alguien que no es correspondido por su mejor amiga. Su propia cara en Granger mirando a la pobretona pelirroja tocándole el pelo a Daphne, sino fuera porque en el fondo sabía que la rubia jamás le correspondería ella misma se hubiera sentido así.

Tuvo que esperar algunos días, pero podía ser paciente.

—Daphne, querida—le dijo a su amiga—. Por el aprecio que te tengo y porque quiero que esos tres muerdan el polvo, te daré un consejo.

Daphne la miró con sus lindos ojos azules, tuvo que tragar para poder seguir. Odiaba que ella fuera la única que ella quería y que no tuviera oportunidad alguna. No fue porque no lo intentó, desde luego, pero tenía demasiada dignidad para insistir más.

—Tu coqueteo apesta. —La expresión de Daphne cambió—Te lo digo como experta en la materia. Como no seas más evidente esa chica va a creer que solo quieres ser su amiga.

—No creo...

—¿Quieres estar un mes sin caprichos?—sugirió.

—Claro que no... pero voy bien...

—Si tú lo dices, Blaise dice que no lo vas a conseguir, ya sabes como se pone con las apuestas.

La rubia miró a su amigo a lo lejos, y Pansy supo que había mordido el anzuelo.

—Voy a ver a Granger, esa chica siempre está en la Biblioteca—dejó caer—. A veces Weasley la acompaña.

No se quedó esperando a que Daphne la acompañara, pero sabía que en breve la vería aleteando sus pestañas y toqueteando a la otra. Y ella estaría al lado de Granger, para meterle la duda en el cuerpo.

Como había pronosticado, la nariz de Granger estaba pegada a su pergamino, sus dedos sucios de tinta y el pelo igual de desastroso que siempre. Esa chica necesitaba un auténtico cambio estético.

Se sentó frente a ella, pero unas mesas separadas, como había previsto Daphne llegó y se fue directa hacia Weasley. Esta le sonrió al verla, y ambas comenzaron a hablar ante la atenta mirada de Granger, Pansy no se perdía ni una de sus expresiones. Esas que ni siquiera se dignaba darle a ella.

Y cuando Daphne se inclinó aún más y le susurró algo al oído para luego mirarla y morderse el labio. Tuvo lo que buscaba. La cara de dolor de Granger era auténtica.

Sus ojos se alzaron y como si ambas se conectaran en ese momento, Pansy le ofreció exactamente la misma mirada.

Daphne y Weasley se fueron muy juntitas y Granger se quedó con cara de pena sola con sus libros.

Era su turno, al parecer la morena no tenía ánimos para seguir estudiando y la interceptó en la salida.

—No somos amigas, y no creo que podamos llegar a serlo—le dijo haciéndola girar en seco.—Pero tenemos algo en común, no queremos a esas dos chicas juntas. Ayúdame a separarlas y yo te ayudaré a que Weasley caiga rendida a tus pies.

0ooooo0

¿Os he dicho que jamás he escrito algo entre dos chicas? Creo que queda claro, jajajajaja.

Espero no estar metiendo mucho la pata, en cualquier caso, os ofrezco un cliché más de instituto ^^

Hasta mañana.


	12. Capítulo 12

Daphne se había dejado llevar por el consejo de Pansy, y ahora se encontraba en una posición un poco comprometedora.

Básicamente tenía a Ginny sobre ella acariciándola y se estaba sintiendo bastante incómoda.

Pansy había dicho muchas veces que no tendría porque besarla, pero lo cierto es que ahora no sabía como parar aquello.

—Yo...creo que vamos un poco rápido.—Los ojos marrones y expresivos de la pelirroja la miraron buscando entenderla. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se separó de ella.

—Disculpa, tienes razón—dijo Ginny separándose un poco.

Daphne respiró tranquila, pero pensó que la chica se iría enfadada, no era la primera vez que al decir "no" el chico en cuestión se enfadaba y se largaba.

Pero contra todo pronóstico ellas pasaron una tarde bastante agradable, tomó la mano de Ginny mientras ambas leían.

Cuando la vio con la mirada perdida a lo lejos, Daphne intentó visualizar qué estaba viendo ella. Pero parecía que estuviera rememorando más que visualizando.

—¿En qué piensas?—le preguntó.

—A veces es complicado encontrar personas afines a uno, ¿verdad?—dijo Ginny aún sin enfocarse en ella—. Me alegro que nosotras nos entendamos.

Daphne se sintió conmovida y se perdió un poco en las palabras que la otra estaba diciendo, pero sí, era complicado encontrarse con alguien con el que uno se sintiera bien. Estaba intentando recordar cuando se había sentido así de a gusto.

Daphne a pesar de ser una chica muy solicitada nunca había llegado a salir con nadie, siempre se había reservado para cuando Draco dejara de verla como una "hermanita". Pero debía reconocer que era muy agradable estar así con alguien.

Miró a Ginny, bonita, lista, amable, la verdad es que lo tenía todo, y aquello parecía estar yendo rodado. Pensó en la fiesta y un pequeño sentimiento de culpa se instaló en ella, ¿quizás pudieran ir pero no exponerla?

—¿A dónde has ido?—le preguntó la pelirroja.

—Es agradable estar así—dijo mirando sus manos enlazadas.

—Me alegro que las dos pensemos igual—parecía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima y se inclinó para besarla, esa vez Daphne no se apartó.

Cuando ambas chicas se despidieron Daphne tenía dos cosas claras, Ginny era una chica estupenda, se sentía a gusto con ella y estaba convencida de que era recíproco.

—Lo he pasado muy bien contigo—dijo Ginny sonriente—. Me alegro de que ambas estemos en la misma línea, me siento mucho más liberada.

Sentía que hablaba de algo más allá de ese día, pero no preguntó más, en el fondo se sentía una timadora y esa chica no se lo merecía.

—Hasta mañana—se despidió de una muy sonriente pelirroja.

Cuando llegó a su sala común y vio a Blaise aún sin cejas, pensó que iba a tener que callarse cuando la viera aparecer en el baile con Ginny. Iba a demostrarle que ella era tan capaz como cualquiera de ganar, de hecho ya parecía estar en una relación con la pelirroja.

—La verdad es que el nuevo look no te queda nada mal—dijo con sorna—¿Piensas llevarlo al baile?

Ya estaba preparada para salir corriendo, y la maldición que le lanzó Blaise no le dio por los pelos.

* * *

El jueguecito con Neville le había costado una semana de estudio con los alumnos de primero. Aunque él no era Prefecto, Snape se las había ingeniado para que ninguno de ellos estuviera disponible para esa tarea.

Teniendo en cuanta las posibles consecuencias y como solía gastárselas su jefe de casa no estaba mal, además Neville, que se sentía en parte responsable, le acompañaba todas las tardes en la dura tarea de hacer que unos niños de 11 años hicieran sus tareas en silencio, concentrados y sin usar sus varitas para molestar al resto.

Estaba mirando a Neville explicarle por enésima vez los usos y cuidados del bulbo rebotador a un más arrogante que inteligente niño de Slytherin.

Neville tenía una paciencia infinita, algo de lo que él carecía. Y si solo tuviera un poco más de confianza en sí mismo podría llegar a ser un profesor estupendo.

Le había pillado mirándolo y se había sonrojado. Tenía que darle mérito esa vez a las ideas locas de Pansy, gracias a ella había podido acercarse a su viejo amigo, que por los sentimientos de traición y culpa no le habían permitido hacerlo antes.

Recordaba como le había dado de lado, pero también como le había echado de menos. Theo era alguien callado y le costó adaptarse a su nuevo grupo que le dejó claro que era con ellos o contra ellos. Y eligió, abandonó a Neville.

Pero no había dejado de velar por él, al menos a su manera, había evitado muchas de las calamidades que el destino le tenían reservado a su viejo amigo.

En más de una ocasión había podido evitar con el uso de su magia muy discretamente que tropezara y cayera cuando alguno de sus compañeros había tratado de gastarle una broma. A veces tan solo eran sus dos pies izquierdos haciendo de los suyas.

Ingredientes que no llegaban a tocar el caldero, cartas que no llegaban a ser recibidas y un sin fin de medidas de contención.

Eso no les hacía de nuevo amigos, pero Theo se sentía mucho mejor teniéndole un ojo encima siempre que podía.

Finalmente, Neville hizo sus propios amigos, y estaba seguro de que le habría olvidado.

Él lo intentó, y realmente si no hubiera sido por la mirada maliciosa de Blaise tras la idea de Pansy todo hubiera seguido igual. O no. Eso ya no lo sabría, pero sí que se alegraba de haber vuelto a retomar su amistad.

A veces era él el que pillaba a Neville mirándolo, y le gustaría saber qué era lo que pensaba. Le hubiera gustado mucho, pero nunca se atrevía a hacerlo.

Quedaban menos de dos semanas para el baile, y viéndolo tan cerca sí quería ir con él al baile, pero por motivos muy diferentes a los de aquella dichosa apuesta.

Sabía que los demás acabarían yendo con los amigos de Neville, él se quedaría solo y le diría que sí. Pero si nada de eso se hubiera orquestado, ¿querría ir al baile con él?

—Gracias, Neville—escuchó como una niña agradecía la explicación del Gryffindor. Él realmente estaba allí de contención, silencioso como siempre, pero deseando insultar a Snape para que aquello se alargara varias semanas más.

o0o0o0o0o

Estamos más o menos a la mitad de esta historia, aún no tengo claro si van a ser 25 capítulos, o alguno más.

¿Cómo os parecen que van las parejas?

¿Cuál es vuestra favorita?

¿Creéis que saldrá algo bueno de esta broma?

¿Qué Slytherin caerá primero enamorado?

En España es súper temprano, estoy divagando jajajaja.

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	13. Capítulo 13

Hermione estaba mirando a la chica morena a su lado con cara de espanto. Hacía días que la había pillado con la guardia baja cuando vio como Ginny se iba con la rubia.

Parkinson había dado por hecho que a Hermione le gustaba Ginny, y aunque no mentiría si dijera que alguna vez así había sido, ya solo eran amigas.

Lo que le había sorprendido era la confesión de la otra de su gusto por la rubia, ahora entendía esa tendencia a salir con chicas muy parecidas a ella.

Pero Hermione en ningún momento la había sacado de su error, realmente no sabía el porqué pero desde ese momento, Parkinson se había dedicado a parlotear de cremas, vestidos, maquillaje, actitudes y no sabía cuántas cosas más que a ella le traían sin cuidado.

—Tienes que limpiar tu piel antes de dormir, pero también cuando te despiertes.

—Eso es una estupidez—se escuchó decir, se había propuesto no hablarle, ella no había dicho "sí" en ningún momento; pero como desde el primer día esa chica no escuchaba.

—Mira mi piel.—Se señaló su piel perfecta—Y mira la tuya, límpiala.

—Esto es absurdo.—Siempre intentaba escapar de ella, pero era tremendamente insistente. Estaba segura de que había conseguido a sus amigos por imposición, la veía muy capaz.

Por mucho que la dejara atrás ella volvía con un nuevo consejo de belleza, la estaba volviendo loca.

Parkinson la agarró de la mano, tiró de ella por varios pasillos mientras después de tratar de resistirse y plantearse lanzarle un _desmaius_ llegaron a la entrada de Slytherin.

Hermione estaba alucinado, no había podido escuchar la contraseña ni ganas que tenía de hacerlo.

Estaba en mitad de la sala común de Slytherin siendo arrastrada por Parkinson a lo que luego supo que eran los dormitorios mientras los Slytherin las miraban con la boca abierta.

La metió en su dormitorio, ¿ahora la despedazaría como en esas películas de terror?

—Toma.—Le soltó varios tarros en los brazos—Tienes que usar esto por la noche y esto por el día.

—¿Qué diablos hago aquí?—preguntó Hermione.

—Te creía alguien más inteligente, Granger—le dijo mientras rebuscaba algo entre los cajones.

—¿Por qué tienes un dormitorio para ti sola?—Eso sí hizo que la chica se girara.

—¿Qué?—preguntó cargando cosas en sus manos, todas demasiado rosas para su gusto.

—Aquí todas son así—dijo mientras agarraba el rostro de Hermione haciéndola sentir muy incómoda—. Ahora cállate y atiende.

—Eres realmente mandona—dijo intentando soltarse—, luego yo tengo la fama.

—Eso es lo que hay, atiende—dijo sonriendo—. Tienes que usar esto—le dijo mostrando un tarro rosa chicle—con esto—sacó varios trozos de algodón.

Para sorpresa de Hermione la demostración no fue solo teórica, sino que quedó paralizada mientras Parkinson frotaba la piel de su rostro con infinidad de productos que jamás sería capaz de recordar. Tan de cerca, sin su cara de cinismo, y acariciándola de ese modo, Hermione empezó a plantearse cosas raras. Hasta el punto de levantarse de golpe y coger varios botes.

—Vale, ya me queda claro—dijo azorada—Ahora me voy.

La chica salió volando de su dormitorio, por una vez desde que habían empezado aquella apuesta Pansy se sentía satisfecha.

No es que fueran mucho más cercanas pero había encontrado el resquicio por el que colarse y además se había propuesto algo, convertir a ese patito feo en todo un cisne.

Al final se lo acabaría agradeciendo, no había mal que por bien no viniera pensó creyéndose tremendamente justa.

Miró su cama, estaba regada de productos de belleza, y se dio cuenta de que Granger se había dejado el más importante.

Salió corriendo de su dormitorio, tenía que atraparla antes de que se metiera en la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque bien pesado ella misma podría entrar. Era Prefecta, iba sonriendo pensando en la cara que se le quedaría a la chica cuando la viera aparecer allí.

El resto de Slytherin vieron como Pansy salía.

—¿Habéis visto lo mismo que yo?—preguntó Draco.

—Sí, un león entre serpientes—dijo Theo asombrado.

—¿Eso está permitido?—preguntó Blaise que llevaba un sombrero que le cubría la parte superior de su frente en la que aún no había cejas.

—Quítate ese sombrero, te ves ridículo—le amonestó Daphne de nuevo—. Además es de mala educación.

Daphne y Blaise se enzarzaron en sus típicas discusiones, esos dos parecían peor que hermanos.

Theo y Draco se quedaron a solas cuando la hermana de Daphne se acercó a ellos.

—Hola Draco—dijo muy sonriente.

—Hola Astoria, ¿contigo también se pelea de ese modo?—le preguntó sonriendo Draco.

—No, normalmente yo la ignoro—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Chica lista.

—Me preguntaba,—Astoria era una chica bastante segura y verla titubear puso tenso a Draco—¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?

Theo y Draco se miraron, a Draco no le hubiera importado ir con Astoria al baile, en realidad le hubiera gustado ir con cualquiera al baile menos con Potes, pero no iba a poder ser.

—Me temo que sí.

Cuando Astoria se fue, Theo se le acercó.

—Yo no le diría a Daphne que su hermana te ha intentado invitar al baile—dijo Theo.

Ya le había dejado claro a Daphne que entre ellos dos no iba a haber nada, ¿qué le pasaba a la gente últimamente?

—¿Has invitado ya a tu Gryffindor?—Draco se había dado cuenta de que esos dos eran demasiado cercanos y como Theo parecía extrañamente nervioso.

—No, ¿y tú?—Estaba deseando que todo eso acabara.

—¿Que ha hecho qué?—escucharon gritar a Daphne.

—Mejor me voy a mi dormitorio—. No quería su ración de Daphne, bastante tenía con su gnomito.

o0o0o0o

Lo siento, me divertí demasiado imaginando la cara de Hermione.

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	14. Capítulo 14

Blaise no iba a quitarse aquel gorro hasta que sus preciosas cejas volvieran a crecer, le daba igual lo que los demás dijeran.

La enfermera le había dicho que en una semana estarían como nuevas, pero aquello era demasiado tiempo para alguien tan coqueto como él.

Había estado evitando a Weasley debido a su enfado, hasta estaba por olvidarse de la dichosa apuesta. Pero no iba a tolerar que esa Daphne quedara por encima de él, ni muchísimo menos.

Estaban viendo el partido de Quidditch de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw, esos Huffly daban pena. Seguía sin tener dudas sobre que ellos ganarían la copa. Pero no estaba ni de humor para disfrutar la derrota de los demás.

Sacó un espejito para mirarse de nuevo, unos tímidos pelillos negros que no cubrían ni por asomo la superficie calva de sus cejas ya estaban apareciendo.

Se fue antes de que acabara el partido, no estaba de humor.

Cuando estaba abandonando el estadio escuchó que le llamaban.

Se giró y se encontró con Weasley. ¡Ay, no! De verdad no estaba de humor.

Estaba por darle la espalda cuando de otro lado apareció su ex con su grupito de amigos.

Aquella situación no iba a ser bonita, y ¡no estaba de humor!

—Hola Blaise—dijo dijo Cormac, como había llegado a odiar la voz de ese Gryffindor.

Weasley se había quedado a medio camino entre Blaise y las gradas, y no había avanzado más cuando había visto llegar al capitán de su equipo de Quidditch.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan solito?—El tono no le estaba gustando nada, pero lo más raro era que Zabini era alguien con la lengua bastante larga y permanecía quieto y callado.—Me han dicho que has tenido un accidente, ¿algo ha dañado ese precioso rostro tuyo?

Cormac que de por sí le parecía un imbécil a Ron, le estaba repateando el hígado en ese momento, ¿por qué le hablaba así? ¿Por qué no decía nada para defenderse?

—Déjale, Cormac.—En el momento que se escuchó a sí mismo, las piernas le temblaron, ¿estaba loco?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley? Lárgate—El tono era totalmente autoritario, pero Ron miró a Zabini, no se iba a ir. Debía tener fiebre de dragón o algo así, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, no solo no se fue sino que se pegó a Zabini que seguía oculto tras su sombrero.

—¿Es que estás sordo?—Cormac y sus dos matones se acercaron a ellos con las varitas en alto, y Ron actuó desarmándoles con un _expelliarmus_ que ni siquiera sabía que pudiera hacer tan bien.

Cormac se veía rabioso, pero ese fue el turno de Zabini que no solo le desarmó sino que le lanzó por los aires, cuando llegó hasta él, le puso uno de sus pies sobre el pecho.

—Acéptalo, _cariño._—Ese sí era el Zabini que él conocía—Tu tiempo ya pasó, lárgate.

La mirada que le lanzaron Cormac y los suyos le hizo saber a Ron que jamás de los jamases iba a jugar en el equipo de Quidditch y que muy probablemente se iba a tener que encargar de recoger los vestuarios por el resto de su estadía en Hogwarts.

Pero se fueron, y Zabini se acercó a él.

—Vaya, Weasley—dijo asombrado—. No sabía que fueras tan valiente.

Para demostrar que no lo era para nada sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y cayó al suelo mullido de césped tras el estadio.

—No lo soy, créeme—dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Zabini no se rió de él, sino que se sentó a su lado y se quitó el sombrero. A Ron le parecía igual de atractivo aunque casi no tuviera cejas.

—Me pica la cabeza con este maldito sombrero—dijo riéndose y rascándose—¡Qué placer!

—¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?—preguntó Ron volviendo a ser el mismo chico tímido de siempre.

Zabini le miró, acarició sus también casi ausentes cejas pelirrojas y negó con la cabeza. Ron soltó un suspiro muy sentido.

—Pero me debes algo—dijo el otro, Ron le miró sorprendido, ¿qué podía querer Zabini de él? Y en ese momento se acordó de aquellos mordiscos que se quedaron en el aire antes de que todo explotara—. Vas a venir conmigo al baile, y no hay peros que valgan.

Ron le miraba atónito, ¿ese era el pago? ¿Ir con él al baile?

—¿Dónde hay que firmar?—La risa fresca de Zabini era muy agradable.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron me recuerda al león del Mago de Oz, jejejeje.

Primera pareja que va a ir junta al baile.

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	15. Capítulo 15

Harry estaba tan contento, desde que Draco le había besado no habían parado de hacerlo.

¿Se podía vivir en un sueño perpetuo? Al parecer sí, ambos habían ido al partido de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff juntos. Y Harry le había dado la mano en las gradas, al principio Draco había estado reticente a hacerlo, pero después no le había soltado en todo el partido.

A Harry el partido le daba completamente igual, lo que le importaba era que Draco y él estaban haciendo cosas como una pareja.

¿Le pediría salir? ¿Estaban saliendo? ¿Debía hacerlo él? La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de qué se hacía en esos casos. Pero estaba tan contento que eso solo le parecieron pequeños detalles.

Al parecer había ganado Ravenclaw, a él plin, pero Draco parecía bastante animado, el siguiente fin de semana sería la final entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw, y Harry estaba deseando ir a animar a Draco.

Pero no había contado con que cuando salieran de allí se encontrarían con el equipo de Ravenclaw y a ese tal Altair, que no le hacía gracia ninguna.

—Enhorabuena—le felicitó Draco, Harry estaba a su lado e instintivamente tomó su mano. El chico de Ravenclaw miró el gesto y alzó una ceja, Harry notó la incomodidad de Draco, pero no le permitió soltarse.

—La semana que viene nos veremos allá arriba—dijo el chico bonito, Harry tenía ganas de hacer algo tan estúpido como sacarle la lengua y decirle que iba a perder contra su... bueno, iban a tener que aclarar ese punto lo antes posible.

—Será divertido.—Draco siempre parecía encantador cuando hablaba con él y Harry no podía hacer nada ante eso.

Estaban por irse cuando el bonito imbécil habló, podría coserse la boca esa, Harry estaba actuando de un modo poco común en él, pero se sentía muy inseguro a su lado.

—¿Vas a ir al baile?—La pregunta no era inocente, Harry no había pensado en el baile porque ellos no solían ir nunca a esas fiestas. Ron y Hermione se negaban en rotundo, con Ginny no se podía contar, Neville prefería doble sesión de pociones a tener que ir a algo donde tuviera que bailar, y Harry ante ese panorama ni se lo planteaba.

Pero estaba claro que Draco y sus amigos sí irían, y ese Altair estaba intentado algo.

Draco miró a Harry unos segundo, y luego miró al Ravenclaw.

—Sí, nosotros vamos a ir juntos—¿Había oído bien? ¿Juntos?

No sabía que estaba disfrutando más, si que ellos fueran a ir juntos o la cara de Altair.

—Ya nos veremos, estaré por allí—¿Es que no tenía decencia? Iba a ir con Harry.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Draco comenzó también a andar. Pero Harry no se movía.

—¿Vamos a ir juntos?—preguntó para cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien.

—Claro, ¿es que no lo has escuchado?—Harry se sentía incómodo, ¿por qué con él no podía ser siempre agradable? Parecía como si aquello fuera más una imposición que un deseo por su parte.

—No tenemos que ir juntos si no quieres.

Draco estaba cansado de esos berrinches del chico, ¿qué más quería? Iban a ir juntos al baile, había rechazado a Altair por él. Y ahora le estaba mirando con cara de pasa.

Iba a volver a la táctica de besarlo hasta que se le pasara pero para su total asombro este le rechazó.

—Draco, si no quieres ir conmigo, no lo hagas.—Estaba enfado, no había conato de lágrimas, sino un enfado como un piano que no hacía más que crecer. Y Draco no sabía lidiar con eso. Porque lo único que iba a soltar por la boca iban a ser mentiras y algo le decía que esta vez no se las iba a tragar.

—Has dado por hecho que yo quiero ir contigo.—Draco estaba alucinando, ¿en que escenario no iba a querer ir con él si no se le separaba ni con agua caliente?

—¿No quieres ir conmigo?—la pregunta le parecía estúpida.

—No me has preguntado, lo has dado por hecho.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?—preguntó, ahora el idiota era él.

—No.—El gnomo estaba tan enfadado que por un memento le dio miedo hasta a Draco, pero se repuso rápidamente.

—Pues muy bien—dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues adiós.—No se había dado cuenta cómo había pasado todo eso, ¿acaban de tener una pelea porque Draco quería ir al baile con él?

Vio como se iba sin mirar ni una vez hacia atrás y aunque debía sentirse aliviado por terminar con aquella farsa no lo hizo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora si Potter no iba a ir al baile con él?

o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Un gnomo enfadado da un miedo de narices!


	16. Capítulo 16

Era martes y a Neville se la hacía raro no estar en la biblioteca con un grupo revoltoso de niños de Slytherin y con Theo a su lado.

Pero el "castigo" de Snape había acabado y ya no tenían motivo para hacerlo. Estaba en la biblioteca con Harry que llevaba desde el domingo de un humor de perros. Antes solía pasar todo el tiempo libre con Malfoy pero al parecer esos dos se había peleado y Harry no soltaba prenda sobre el motivo.

Había pillado a Malfoy mirando a Harry y todo le resultaba tan extraño, Harry estaba colado por el rubio y ahora ni le miraba.

—Te está mirando—le dijo Neville tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Harry era alguien sonriente y lleno de esperanza verlo así era como que el sol no saliera por una semana.

—Me da igual—dijo este sin levantar la cabeza pero notó la tensión en su cuello.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—aquella pregunta no era la primera vez que la formulaba. No pudo evitar mirar a Theo que estaba concentrado en su redacción.

—Naaaada—dijo de un modo muy impertinente Harry. En otro momento quizás Neville se hubiera callado y no hubiera insistido pero estaba un poco frustrado, le había gustado muchísimo volver a estar con Theo y al parecer ahora que Harry evitaba a Malfoy este se había retirado.

—No me hables así—dijo más alto de lo que esperaba haciendo que todos los cercanos levantaran la vista hacia ellos.

—Perdóname, Nev—se disculpó sinceramente Harry, parecía más abatido que momentos antes en los que parecía que quería dejar impresa su redacción en la mesa de la biblioteca de la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Y no vuelvas a decir "nada".

—Nos hemos peleado—dijo triste.

—Eso es evidente, pero ¿por qué? Se te veía muy contento.

—Y lo estaba, todo era perfecto—dijo Harry bajito—. O al menos eso creía yo, pero es raro, a veces es encantador y otras veces parece que me odia.

Le lanzó una mirada a Malfoy que no se estaba perdiendo aquella conversación, Theo tampoco, pero Neville volvió a concentrarse en Harry.

—No es tan ideal como te creías.

—Pues no, y el colmo fue que ese chico idiota de Ravenclaw le preguntó si iba a ir al baile.

—¿El baile?

—Sí, esa fiesta a la que jamás vamos.

Neville palideció un poco, odiaba los bailes.

—Pues le dijo que nosotros iríamos juntos.

—Ya, y tú no quieres ir—concluyó Neville.

—No, no, yo sí quiero ir, me hacía ilusión ir con él.

—Entonces, no lo entiendo.

Harry suspiró cansado.

—Pues que ni siquiera me preguntó, lo dio por hecho y encima parecía como obligado, como si en el fondo no quisiera hacerlo.

—Y ¿por qué iba a sentirse así? No hubiera dicho que iríais juntos.

—Él no es como yo pensaba, es muy reservado, casi siempre hablo yo. No le conozco en realidad, cuando trató de besarme de nuevo no le dejé.

—¿Os habéis estado besando?—Mierda, eso sí que lo había dicho demasiado alto y ambos amigos enrojecieron en el instante.

—Sí.

—Harry, no entiendo nada—confesó Neville.

—Yo tampoco.

Al otro lado de la zona de mesas corridas donde se amontonaban los estudiantes Draco no dejaba de mirar a esos dos. ¿Había dicho que se besaban?

Su amigo le estaba mirando.

—¿Le has besado?—le miró sorprendido.

—Sí, pero se ha enfadado y no sé por qué–reconoció.

—A lo mejor es que besas de pena.—Esa respuesta la hubiera esperado de cualquiera menos de Theo.

—Vete a la mierda, yo beso genial—dijo molesto Draco.—No fue por eso, sino porque le dije que iríamos al baile, ¿no se supone que eso es lo que querría?

Theo miró a los chicos de Gryffindor mientras hablaban, el castigo se había acabado y salvo en las clases que compartían llevaban días sin estar tiempo juntos.

Echaba de menos a Neville, pero ahora estaba todo el tiempo con su amigo y no sabía como acercársele para estar a solas.

—Pues depende, ¿cómo se lo pediste?—dijo Theo.

—Bueno, no se lo pedí.

—¿Qué?

—Altair me preguntó si iría y le dije que iría con él—señaló con su barbilla al chico que estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

—La verdad es que no es nada romántico.

—¿Romántico? ¿Por qué tendría que ser romántico?

—A ver, Draco, se supone que te gusta ese chico, al menos tú le gustas a él, y os habéis estado besando. Seguramente esperaba que se lo pidieras de un modo romántico.

Draco parecía dudoso pero parecía que aquello arrojaba algo de luz sobre lo que había ocurrido el domingo.

—Romántico, claro.

—Claro.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto de estas cosas? Nunca te he visto pedirle algo romántico a nadie.

—Tu modo de dar las gracias da asco—se rió Theo.

Ambos chicos vieron como los otros se iban de la biblioteca.

¿Neville querría que Theo le pidiera ir al baile de un modo romántico?

o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Quién más querría tener a Theo en su vida?

Hasta mañana.


	17. Capítulo 17

Daphne estaba bastante contenta por como iban las cosas con Ginny, hasta el punto de creer que con solo decirle a la chica que en realidad no estaban saliendo le iba a romper el corazón.

Todo había sido tan fácil, en comparación con el resto de sus compañeros. Ellas dos pasaban tiempo juntas, se cogían de la mano, y a veces Daphne le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. Nada que le hiciera sentir realmente incómoda.

El resto de sus compañeros había sufrido algún tipo de contratiempo mucho peor que el suyo.

Blaise andaba sin cejas aún, Theo había tenido un castigo por parte de Snape por algo que no había contado que le ocurrió en clase. Y lo de Pansy era bizarro, ahora andaba de consultora estilística de su rarita, cuando la había llegado a llevar hasta Slytherin pensó que ya había perdido la cabeza.

Pero el caso más calamitoso era el de Draco al que al parecer habían dejado, pobre, ya le consolaría ella después. Le había dejado claro a su hermanita que Draco era suyo y que ni se le volviera a ocurrir volver a acercarse.

Había tenido que usar unos pocos trucos un poco sucios con ella, pero le había quedado claro que ese coto de caza estaba prohibido.

Sin embargo, ella iba perfectamente, estaba casi segura que sería la pelirroja la que le pediría a ella ir al baile. Y eso que la idea no había sido suya.

Todo iba perfectamente, así que cuando vio a Ginny besándose con un chico de Hufflepuff pensó que estaba viendo mal.

Pero no, no estaba viendo nada mal era su supuesta novia besándose con otro.

Fue hacia ella completamente enfadada.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—le gritó. El chico la miró con cara de espanto, pero la plácida expresión de Ginny ni siquiera mutó.

—Hola, Daphne—la saludó apoyándose contra la pared.

—Tú, lárgate de aquí—dijo Daphne furiosa.

—Luego nos vemos, Connor—se despidió Ginny del chico que se atrevió a besarla en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué te estás viendo con ese chico?—preguntó Daphne.

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—¿Disculpa?

—Daphne, ¿no has prestado nada de atención cuando te hablé de la libertad, de ampliar horizontes?

—¿Cuándo se supone que me has hablado de eso?—dudó ella.

—Desde que nos conocemos.

—No lo entendí así, creía que querías decir que te sentías libre conmigo, de poder tener una relación homosexual.

Ginny la miró sorprendida y trató de acariciarla, pero Daphe dio un paso atrás.

—¿Quieres decir que estás viendo a más personas?—la miró con espanto.

La falta de respuesta le dejo claro que así era, y Daphne sintió que estaba entrando en otra dimensión.

Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella, su falsa relación era más falsa de lo que ella había pensado.

—Ven, sentémonos—le pidió la menor.

—Pero...

—Me gustas mucho, Daphne, pero no creo en una relación cerrada, es lo que trataba de explicarte el otro día.

—Pero...

—Entiendo que no es fácil de comprender, por eso me sentí tan bien contigo, pensé que me habías aceptado.

Daphne la miraba como quien ve al calamar gigante recitando un poema, pero tuvo que calmarse. Estaba por decirle muchas cosas que en el fondo, siendo sinceras, no sentía.

Aquello iba a durar hasta el baile, no tenía sentimientos reales por ella, ¿no? Sin embargo aquello le había dolido ¿cómo?

—Ahora que sabes cómo entiendo yo las relaciones, ¿querrás seguir conmigo?

Daphne estaba muda, no sabía ni qué decir, con todo eso no había contado. Ese juego se le estaba yendo de las manos, a ella no le gustaban las chicas, no le gustaba Ginny, no le gustaban las relaciones abiertas, de hecho no había tenido ninguna relación.

—No sé qué pensar—fue lo más sincero que pudo decir.

—Lo entiendo.

Ginny estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la entendiera, no iba a decir que le había sorprendido la reacción de Daphne. Aunque por un momento pensó que ella la había aceptado.

Le encantaría ser como todas esas parejas que veía, pero sentía que ella no era así. Que cerrar sus sentimientos a una única persona no estaba hecho para ella.

¿Qué tenía de malo poder estar con las personas que te gustaban?

Lo había hablado con Hermione, pero ni su amiga que todo lo sabía, que todo lo había leído, había podido contestarle a ello.

Ella era sincera en sus sentimientos, le gustaba Daphne, le gustaba mucho, pero también le gustaba Connor; y Kevin; y Lisa.

—Tienes el pelo lleno de torposoplos ¿Estás triste?—Aquella voz soñadora solo podía ser de Luna.

—¿Luna, tú crees que estoy loca por querer a más de una persona a la vez?—La chica era peculiar, pero siempre había sido amable con ella.

—No, si ellos te quieren a ti también.—Luna era así, siempre tenía una frase para cada momento, a veces parecía que estaba en su propia nube y otras decía cosas tan geniales como esa.

—Ojalá todo el mundo pensara como tú—suspiró cansada.

Luna se rió, podía parecer una lunática, pero tenía mucho más los pies en la tierra que otros que iban por el mundo diciendo saber todo.

o0o0o

Ups.


	18. Capítulo 18

Pansy estaba viendo su obra de arte girar para mirar su cabello desde todos los ángulos. No podía decir que no había sido difícil, ni que ella pudiera ser tan paciente. Pero Hermione lucía un cabello suave, sedoso y larguísimo.

—Pareces otra—le dijo a modo de halago.

Hermione se acariciaba el cabello que jamás había tenido esa textura. Era indomable, era enorme, pero era suyo. No es que no considerara que se veía bien. De hecho se veía bastante bien.

—¿Y tengo que ser otra?—le preguntó al espejo.

Pansy la miraba a través del espejo, se suponía que eso la haría verse bien, se pondría contenta y esas cosas y la chica frente al espejo se veía muy triste.

Pansy dudó unos segundos. Agarró su varita y deshizo todo el trabajo realizado en Granger, horas perdidas de su tiempo.

—Es perfecto como es—dijo acariciándolo, mientras la miraba de frente. Sí, el anterior cabello suave, liso y sedoso era maravilloso, muy parecido al suyo propio. Pero Hermione tenía razón en algo, no parecía ella, y por algún extraño efecto, no le parecía tan desastroso ahora—. Solo que hay que peinarlo más a menudo, ¿eh?

La chica asintió y sonrió, y Pansy se quedó mirándola un poco más de la cuenta.

—Echaremos esto—dijo tomando unos mechones de su cabello—, y esto hacia un lado, tienes facciones bonitas que ocultas detrás del pelo.

Había visto pocas veces sonreír a esa chica que prefería los libros a las personas, acarició su cabello un poco más del tiempo necesario disfrutando de la textura gruesa y mullida. Había lavado su rostro con los productos que ella misma le había dado y estaba mucho mejor.

Acarició su mentón rodeándolo hasta llevar sus dedos a la comisura de sus labios, sonrosados y en forma de grueso corazón.

—Tienes unos labios muy bonitos.—Los acarició, eran suaves y cálidos, y ambas contuvieron el aliento—Si yo fuera Weasley no me perdería besarlos.

Alzó la mirada para conectarla con la de Hermione, estaban muy abiertos y Pansy se retiró al darse cuenta de que si seguía así quizás acabara haciendo algo más.

—Y lo vamos a conseguir—dijo de un modo mucho más alegre del que sentía en realidad.

¿Había querido besar a Granger?

—Pansy, respecto a Ginny...

La morena que había comenzado a recoger las pociones, cepillos y demás utensilios de belleza se giró a mirarla.

Hermione quería decirle que en realidad Ginny hacía mucho tiempo que no le gustaba, que la manera de entender el amor de la pelirroja le era demasiado dolorosa y que había enterrado aquellos sentimientos por una simple amistad. Pero por otro lado, si le decía que no estaba interesada en ella, ¿dejarían de verse?

Desde que Pansy había iniciado con ese plan de "conquistar a Ginny" había dejado de ser arrogante y desagradable, ahora era verdad que era muy mandona, más que ella incluso, pero era muy agradable estar con ella. Que la mirara de ese modo.

Justo lo que acaba de pasar, pensaba que la iba a besar, pero no fue así.

Debía decirle que no le gustaba Ginny, de hecho, le gustaba otra chica. Pero se dio cuenta de que a Pansy también, le gustaba Daphne y toda su determinación se fue al traste.

—¿Crees que le gustará mi cabello así?—Se sintió una cobarde, pero no se atrevía a declarársele. Pansy asintió, pero ninguna de las dos parecía muy contenta.

* * *

Draco le había estado dando vueltas a lo que le había dicho Theo, realmente no se había preocupado por nada de lo que hubiera sentido Potter, y le costaba aceptar su error.

En el fondo, siendo sinceros, a él no le gustaba, estaba haciendo todo eso por una estúpida apuesta. Tampoco es que se fuera a morir por no tener caprichos durante un mes.

¿Qué si no iban juntos al baile? Mejor, así podría ir con Altair. Con él sí quería ir, ¿no?

Todo eso daba vueltas en su cabeza, y no llegaba a ninguna conclusión clara.

Había estado hablando esa semana con Altair, pero el chico le parecía mucho menos encantador ahora. ¿Siempre había sido así de creído?

Blaise le había abandonado en la clase de pociones definitivamente, y su exgnomito ya no quería sentarse con él. No le dio la posibilidad a Theo de que le abandonara y le agarró del brazo cuando su habitual compañero de pociones desde hacía menos de un mes le había dicho que el sitio estaba ocupado.

Estaba de un humor de perros, no se suponía que ese chico tuviera ningún tipo de efecto sobre él. La cosa siempre había ido de dejarles claro a ese grupo que ellos no se mezclaban.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué se estaba encontrando tan mal porque Potter no le hablara?

—No lo has arreglado por lo que veo—le dijo su amigo.

—No quiero arreglarlo—se defendió Draco, ¿de verdad le había dicho que el sitio estaba ocupado?

—Ya, entonces ¿por qué estás de tan mal humor?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Una cosa buena tenía Theo, cuando le decías que no querías hablar, no hablaba. Así que estuvo dos horas pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos de Potter, que en ningún momento le dedicó ni una mirada.

Era enano, un chico sin ningún tipo de gusto, solo había que ver su pelo, que no callaba ni debajo del agua. Pero aunque trató de que todo eso siguiera siendo importante se dio cuenta de que le echaba de menos; de no oírle reír y preguntarle mil millones de cosas. De escucharle hablar de su "apasionante" vida; de que le mirara con sus bonitos ojos verdes que se ocultaban tras aquellas gafas redondas, y sobre todo, su sonrisa. Su sonrisa le gustaba mucho.

Se quedó petrificado cuando entendió el hilo de sus pensamientos, ¿desde cuándo le gustaba Harry Potter?

o0o0o0o0o

Como en todo cliché que se precie el "popular" tiene que descubrir que durante la apuesta se ha enamorado del "impopular".

El otro donde chica A ayuda a chica B a conquistar a chica C, y al final A acaba enamorada d les propone un trío... ay no, esto creo que va en otra historia XDDDD

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	19. Capítulo 19

Harry llevaba una semana sin hablar con Draco, una semana entera desde que se pelearon.

Durante los primeros días había pensado que Draco iría a hablar con él, que le buscaría para pedirle perdón. Pero cuando los días pasaban y el rubio ni le habló ni le buscó, el malestar empezó a ascender.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había destrozado todas las posibilidades con él? Pero luego recordaba como Draco le miraba con esa mirada tan fría suya y se le pasaba.

Draco era su sueño, pero si no sentía lo mismo por él, no debían estar juntos. Eso se decía cuando sus pies anhelaban correr para estar a su lado, para que volviera a besarle.

No entendía porque Draco era así, porque a veces era encantador y otras veces tan seco, porque le besaba hasta hacerle temblar las piernas y otras veces le molestaba su compañía.

Una parte de él quería arreglarlo, quería volver a estar con él, quería que le mirara y le sonriera. Que le abrazara y prestara atención, quería que le quisiera. Y del mismo modo se daba cuenta de que uno no puede obligar a que el otro te quiera como tú quieres que te quiera.

Eso se lo había dicho Sirius muchas veces, que había perseguido a Remus en sus años escolares, pero que este siempre le había rechazado hasta que no fue sincero y le abrió su corazón por completo.

Al parecer Sirius había sido todo un casanova en Hogwarts, le costaba imaginar a sus tíos con otras personas que no fueran ellos dos. Pero le había quedado claro que uno no puede obligar al otro a que sienta algo que no está en él.

Quizás Draco nunca hubiera sentido lo mismo que Harry y no volvieran a estar juntos nunca más.

—¿Vas a venir o no?—le preguntó Neville por segunda vez.

No debería ir, verle subido en la escoba con su uniforme de Quidditch jugar la final no le iba a venir bien, pero quedarse allí rumiando sus penas tampoco.

—Venga, no me dejes solo—le pidió Neville, si no estuviera tan enfrascado en su propio drama se hubiera extrañado de que Neville le pidiera ir a ver un partido.

Ni a él ni a Neville les llamaba mucho la atención ese juego, si iban era para apoyar a Ginny y Ron, pero verlo asistir a una final entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin no era natural en Neville.

Ganaron las ganas de salir y de ver a Draco, aunque fuera de lejos. Una cosa es que estuviera enfadado y triste por partes iguales, pero eso no significaba que hubiera superado querer verle a todas horas.

La versión oficial sería acompañar a Neville.

Cuando se sentaron en el palco acompañados de Ron, Ginny y Hermione se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho que no estaban los cinco juntos.

Estar con sus amigos era bueno, le vendría bien.

Pero todo se fue al traste cuando vio salir volando al equipo de Slytherin, Draco estaba impresionante con su túnica verde de cuero. Se le veía concentrado y resuelto. ¿En qué momento le había parecido aquello una buena idea?

* * *

Draco tenía claro que ellos iban a ser los ganadores de la copa un año más, pero tampoco podían descuidarse y él como capitán tenía que dar un buen discurso, pero no conseguía que aquello tuviera sentido ninguno.

Todos le miraban desconcertados.

—Bueno, qué ganemos y punto, joder—concluyó del mismo humor del que llevaba toda la semana.

Su equipo le miraba sorprendido, Draco no solía decir nada fuera de tono. Pero nadie dijo nada, se alinearon para realizar su salida en formación al campo.

En el aire se sentía mucho mejor, notaba que parte de la tensión de aquella semana se le desprendía arrastrada por el aire.

Visualizó al otro equipo, Altair jugaba en Ravenclaw como cazador y le guiñó un ojo. En cualquier momento eso le habría animado pero la verdad es que Altair no le parecía ni la mitad de atractivo que hacía un mes.

Cuando sonó el silbato de la señora Hooch, se acabaron las cordialidades. Él era buscador por lo que tenía que otear todo el terreno en busca de la pequeña pelotita dorada, sobrevolaba todo el campo con tranquilidad manteniendo su vista atenta al partido.

Estaba orgulloso de su equipo, que se hacía con el control del partido. Vio pasar a toda velocidad a Theo con una quaffle debajo del brazo flechado hacia los aros de los Ravenclaw. Cuando su vista periférica lo vio, no, no era la snitch, era Harry en la grada mirándolo fijamente.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Draco se olvidó de que estaba en mitad de un partido y una bludger casi le derriba de la escoba. Por los pelos no acaba hecho puré de Malfoy, pero la cara preocupada de Harry le había dado dos años más de vida.

Miró el marcador, iban ganando como era de suponer, miró al buscador de Ravenclaw concentrado intentando encontrar la snitch, y el destello dorado se coló en un ángulo imposible.

Draco cayo en picado, seguido del Ravenclaw, ya no había tiempo para más, la diminuta pelotita dorada le recordaba a su pequeño gnomo esquivo, pero a esta la iba a atrapar, alargó su mano lo más que pudo pero como si lo sintiera detrás dio un giro completo haciendo chocar a ambos buscadores.

El sentimiento de frustración escaló como en ningún otro partido anterior, ¿se estaba burlando de él la snitch?

Quizás se estuviera volviendo un poco paranoico.

El campo era un estruendo de griterío, pero como si todos se callaran en ese momento, escuchó la voz que quería escuchar, la que llevaba casi una semana sin oír.

—¡Vamos, Draco!—gritó Harry, reconocería su voz en cualquier sitio.

Se impulsó sobre su escoba, solo unos centímetros, pero lo suficiente para agarrar la snitch que acarició con la llena de sus dedos. Solo un poco más, un poco más.

Si solo se movía un poco más agarraría la snitch pero también corría el riesgo de caerse de la escoba. Sin dudarlo lo dio y atrapó la snitch perdiendo el equilibrio y dando una fuerte caída picada en la que casi se rompe la crisma pero en la que al final pudo hacerse con el control de su escoba alzando el vuelo y mostrando la snitch a todo el estadio que gritó como loco.

Slytherin había ganado el partido y la Copa, pero Draco tenía otra cosa en mente antes de festejar nada con su equipo que volaba como loco. Dio un giro hasta que llegó a las tribunas donde su pequeño Gryffindor aplaudía.

Sostenido en el aire por su escoba Draco se acercó a Harry que le miraba con sus preciosos ojos verdes sorprendidos.

—¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?—le preguntó Draco ofreciéndole la snitch ganada.

El estadio quedó mudo pendiente mirándolos mientras esperaba la respuesta del moreno, pero a Draco todos ellos le daban igual, tenía el corazón en un puño mientras miraba a Harry.

—Sí—contestó con una sonrisa amplia, una que le dio toda la alegría que no había tenido en aquellos días.

Draco le guiñó un ojo y se fue con sus compañeros a festejar la victoria.

o0o0o0o0o

Hooombre, la verdad es que yo también hubiera dicho que sí... jajajaja.

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	20. Capítulo 20

Theo estaba saliendo de los vestuarios con su equipo, estaban eufóricos, aunque todos estaban muy seguros de ganar no había como la sensación de la victoria recorriéndoles el cuerpo.

—¿Crees que eso ha sido suficientemente romántico?—le pasó el brazo por los hombros Draco.

La verdad es que todo el campo se había quedado callado viendo el gesto del capitán en las gradas, sí, había sido un gesto muy romántico. Y Potter se veía encantado ante aquella demostración.

No pudo evitar pensar en Neville, ¿le gustarían ese tipo de demostraciones públicas? Algo le decía que su Gryffindor no era tan dado a esos gestos, mucho más tímido, ¿sería de gestos en la intimidad?

Las risas, los empujones y los gritos de todos eufóricos les acompañaban cuando le encontró sonriéndole a lo lejos, fue hacia él.

—Enhorabuena—le felicitó con sus mejillas todas sonrojadas.

—Gracias—¿Sería loco abrazarle? Pero no le dio tiempo a responderse, un grupo de Hufflepuff pasó corriendo y cantando empujándolos a ambos, Theo abrazó a Neville que quedaba estupendamente entre sus brazos.

—¿Vendrías conmigo al baile?—le preguntó llevado por la emoción del momento, a él le importaba bien poco lo que sus amigos hicieran, él sí quería ir con Neville.

—Yo... odio los bailes—confesó, ¡qué estúpido! Ni siquiera había pensado que no querría ir. Era normal, nunca le había visto en uno.

Se estaban separando, y a pesar de la euforia que había sentido hacía solo un momento esta se estaba yendo.

—Pero me encantará ir contigo.

—No hace falta que vayas si no quieres, Nev.

—Contigo sí quiero ir.—Volvió a abrazarle, mientras todos a su alrededor reían contentos por otros motivos.

* * *

Ron había sido expulsado del equipo de Quidditch, sinceramente para sus posibilidades de juego siendo Cormac el portero, acabaría la escuela con 0 partidos jugados. Así que tampoco era algo muy importante.

Había visto a Blaise volar como todo un halcón, su juego era admirable y aún se sorprendía porque ese chico tan impresionante estuviera interesado en él.

Cuando acompañando a sus amigos le vio con los suyos el moreno le guiñó un ojo. Y Ron se tropezó con sus propios pies y se atragantó con su propia saliva.

Ese era el "efecto Zabini" como había comenzando a llamarlo.

Cuando se acercó hacia donde él estaba, sus amigos ya no estaban. No se había dado cuenta de como Ginny vio a Dapnhe y trató ir detrás de ella pero la chica la esquivó.

Como Hermione vislumbró lo que pasó e intentó consolar a su amiga, que se abrazó a ella.

Como una morena Slytherin destrozaba entre sus manos un banderín de Slytherin mientras las miraba.

Como Draco alzaba a Harry entre sus brazos mientras se besaban; y Theodore y Neville tenían un momento íntimo y discreto.

No, Ron no vio eso, porque a él se le estaba aproximando una pantera con una sonrisa muy amplia y muy coqueta.

—Te dije que ganaríamos la copa—dijo Blaise.

Ron se rascó el cogote, cierto, de aquello había tratado su primera conversación.

—Has estado espectacular.—Le felicitó Ron. Ya le había visto jugar, era uno de los mejores cazadores de la escuela, era tan rápido, siempre atrapaba los pases y no soltaba la quaffle. Nunca se le había tenido que enfrentar, pero pensó que no hubiera sido capaz de parar ninguno de sus tiros.

—Lo sé—reconoció arrogante, pero sus ojos chispeaban—. Y creo que tú sabes como felicitarme mejor, mucho mejor.

Ron no entendía a qué se refería, pero sí a que él empezó a sudar. ¡Oh, no! El íncubo había vuelto.

Como si no tuviera voluntad ni ofreciera resistencia alguna, Blaise le arrastró a un punto de las gradas donde ya no quedaba nadie. Todos corrían al castillo a seguir festejando.

Sintió la madera pegada a su espalda, Ron siempre había sido alto y aunque Blaise era algo más bajo que él le tenía completamente dominado.

—¿No vas a darme mi premio por haber ganado?—preguntó demasiado cerca.

Ron le miraba, él tan sonriente, tan bonito y alegre, y él muerto de miedo, porque la verdad es que estaba deseando besarlo, pero le daba miedo cagarla.

Agarró las mejillas morenas, tan suaves, fijándose en los ojos castaños brillantes. Los labios carnosos y entreabiertos estaban esperando que él diera el paso, la aproximación tan escasa que les separaba. Se inclinó y unió ambas pieles mullidas.

Un beso, su primer beso y sintió que no pisaba el suelo, y aún menos cuando Blaise movió sus labios mostrándole el mejor modo de celebrar una victoria.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿¡Qué es esto!?

Arrumacos y besos, demasiado bueno para mi imaginación.

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	21. Capítulo 21

Daphne llevaba días sin saber qué hacer, Pansy le había estado preguntando pero no era capaz de contarle que le estaban siendo infiel, o supuestamente infiel.

Después de que Ginny le preguntara si sería capaz de darle una oportunidad vio todo lo equivocado de aquel asunto.

¿En qué momento habían pensado que jugar con los sentimientos de los demás era buena idea? No tendría que haber aceptado.

No, porque la que ahora se sentía confundida era ella. Nunca había pensado que pudiera tener sentimientos por nadie más aparte de Draco, y ahora andaba cuestionándose sus propios intereses románticos.

Si algún día se hubiera sentido atraída por una chica, lo más lógico hubiera sido pensar que sería por Pansy. Pero nada era como una se imagina, aquella chica simpática, vivaracha y llena de pecas se le había colado dentro. No entendía bien el modo.

Se había sentido especial con ella, de un modo muy distinto a como lo había sentido con otros. Y ahora le salía con aquello de estar con más personas.

No debía pensar en ello, pero encontrarse con los ojos marrones y tristes de Ginny no ayudaba.

Jamás volvería a entrar en los estúpidos juegos de Pansy y Blaise.

Pansy estaba con Hermione en el puente que daba al lago, las vistas eran muy bonitas, pero no era un lugar que ella soliera frecuentar.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó la Gryffindor.

—Es bonito.

Sinceramente no le estaba haciendo ningún tipo de caso a aquella espectacular puesta de sol. No desde que había visto a Hermione abrazando a la pelirroja, para ella ese abrazo había durado más tiempo del que consideraba adecuado.

En realidad a ella le daba igual, era por su plan. Y si ellas dos se unían definitivamente iba a perder. Odiaba perder.

—Creo que tu amiga y la mía han roto—dijo finalmente Hermione.

—Sí, eso me ha parecido.

—¿No estás contenta?—preguntó.

No, Pansy no estaba contenta. Esperaba que Daphne hiciera su parte, engatusara a la Gryffindor y le dejara a la suya, y lo había estropeado todo. Ahora Hermione ya no la necesitaría más... y se iría.

—Claro—mintió.

—No lo pareces.

—¿No? ¿Entonces qué parezco?—dijo de malos modos.

—Pareces enfadada.

—Como si te importara.—No tendría que haber dicho eso. Pero no estaba en su carácter pedir perdón.

—Eres idiota, Pansy—dijo la chica empujándola al irse.

Pansy suspiró, era la primera vez que Hermione la llamaba por su nombre. No era la primera vez que una chica la insultaba, solía ir después de que ella rompiera su corazón. Pero esta vez el dañado era el suyo.

Se fue por otro lado al que había tomado su Gryffindor enfadada, iba a tener una conversación con Daphne y hacer lo que hiciera falta para que mantuviera alejada a esa lagarta de su chica.

Desde que Daphne la había comenzado a evitar, Ginny estaba triste. Se había ilusionado con la rubia. No solía encontrar chicas dispuestas a mantener una relación abierta, algo que al parecer no le importaba a la mayoría de los chicos.

Solo eran unas pocas semanas, pero la verdad es que había estado mejor con Daphne de lo que jamás lo hubiera estado con nadie, incluso creyó que ambas querían lo mismo.

Cuando vio entrar a Hermione en la sala común iba muy enfadada, prácticamente solo bufó cuando le preguntó qué le pasaba y se fue escaleras arriba a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Hermione se encerró en su dormitorio, al menos en ese momento lo tenía todo para sí misma. ¡Qué injusto era todo! Pansy tenía un dormitorio para ella sola mientras que a ella le tocaba compartirlo con tres chicas más. No, no era justo. Iría a hablar con Mcgonagall a poner una queja por discriminación, sí.

Tampoco era justo que se viera en aquella situación, Pansy había sido tan desagradable. Y lo peor, es que ella podría haber dicho que no a todo aquello.

Cuando la otra pensó que estaba enamorada de Ginny; cuando la atosigaba con consejos de belleza; cuando se le pegaba para hacer los deberes en la Biblioteca; cuando pasaba más tiempo con ella que con sus amigos.

Podría haberlo evitado. Pero no lo hizo, porque resultaba que le gustaba su compañía, tenerla siempre pendiente de ella. Y ahora, el motivo de esa unión había llegado a su fin.

Ginny y Daphne se había peleado, y por la cara triste de Ginny no parecía que hubiera vuelta atrás.

Pansy debería estar contenta y ser ella la triste y molesta, la rubia se quedaba libre, Pansy ya tenía lo que quería. ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan enfadada? ¿Y por qué lo pagaba con ella?

Entraron en el dormitorio Lavender y Pavarti todo emocionadas porque ya tenían sus vestidos para el baile.

Ese baile al que Hermione no pensaba asistir ni aunque diera puntos extra para sus exámenes.

Veía todo aquello tan ridículo, ridículas chicas, ridículo baile, ridícula Pansy que ya tenía a la chica de sus sueños y dejaría de hablarle.

Con un brusco giro de muñeca cerró las cortinas de su cama, no estaba para escuchar tontería por lo que también las insonorizó.

Sacó su grueso libro de Historia de la Magia, aquel viejo amigo que siempre le había acompañado y nunca le defraudaba.

En el corredor de los dormitorios individuales de las chicas Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson se veía malhumorada, irrumpió como un huracán en el que habitaba su amiga, o quizás podría llamarla aquella traidora que había destrozado su plan.

Pansy estaba cepillando su rubia melena delante del espejo de su tocador, y un pizca de los sentimientos que tenía por ella le aguijonearon.

—Daphne, arréglate con Weasley—le demandó.

—No.

—¿Acaso quieres perder?

—¿Acaso importa tanto?—preguntó mirándolo a través del espejo.

Esa era una pregunta que llevaba haciéndose Pansy demasiados días. Todo acabaría tras el baile, aquella broma que se le había ocurrido dejaría humillado al grupo de Gryffindor, por lo tanto dejarían de tenerlos constantemente en sus vidas.

No iba a mentirse a ella misma, le agradaba su greñuda comelibros. Una vez comenzó a dirigirle la palabra había descubierto a alguien mucho más inteligente, divertida y carente de toda la tontería que solían acompañar a muchas de sus amistades, y sus conquistas.

Hermione era diferente, y de un modo que a ella le parecía refrescante. Sus caras de asco cuando hablaba de belleza, sus ojos en blanco cuando alguien decía alguna estupidez, incluso el humor ácido que a veces era capaz de gastarse, y aún así la paciencia infinita que había visto que llegaba a tener.

Era muy diferente a Daphne.

Y ahora tendría que ayudarla a que saliera con Ginny Weasley y aquello le molestaba, le molestaba mucho. No solo porque su plan se había desviado, ¿en qué momento pensó que aquello serviría para unirlas y no para separarlas?

Había contado con que las otras dos fueran juntas al baile, en que ella consolaría a Hermione robándole un beso en ese momento de debilidad, y luego... luego no era capaz de ver más allá, se quedaba bloqueada en ese momento.

Y el momento había pasado, no habría baile, no habría beso, y no habría Hermione.

—¿Me has escuchado?—Daphne ya no estaba sentada, sino de pie a su lado.

—No, ¿qué?

—Tú serás mi pareja, me lo debes—le dijo su amiga.

—Pero...

—¿No es lo que siempre has querido, Pansy?—le dijo demasiado cerca, sí, siempre había querido estar con Daphne pero ahora...

El beso que recibió no se lo esperaba, nunca se hubiera esperado eso de la chica de la que llevaba enamorada toda su vida.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Las chicas van ganando a los chicos en drama.

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	22. Capítulo 22

Theo esperaba junto a Draco y Blaise a que llegaran sus parejas para el baile, los tres parecían más nerviosos de lo que querían demostrar. No habían hablado sobre ello, como si el elefante rosa al que no querían ver no estuviera allí. Si no hablas de algo ¿deja de existir?

La dichosa apuesta planeaba sobre sus cabezas, Theo lo tenía claro, iba a llevarse a Neville de allí antes de que Pansy atacara. Pero, ¿y después? Si se enteraba le iba a hacer daño igualmente, debería explicárselo, pero conocía a sus amigos y tenía la sensación de que ellos mismos estaban pensando en raptar a sus parejas de baile para evitar hacer pública aquella estúpida apuesta.

Ojalá no se equivocara.

Sonrió cuando vio llegar a Neville, estaba tan guapo. Su pelo peinado hacia atrás despejaba un rostro redondo y sonrojado que a él siempre le había gustado.

Cuando llegó a su altura, Theo sacó un ramillete idéntico al suyo, era la flor del acónito y eso hizo reír a Neville.

—Estás muy bien—le dijo sabiendo que aún se sonrojaría más.

—Tú también.

—¿Vamos?—Le ofreció su brazo para cruzar las puertas.

o

Neville colocó su propio brazo sobre el que le ofrecía, suspiró y tomó aire. Aquella era una de sus pesadillas más recurrentes, los bailes no eran lo suyo. Pero al mirar la reluciente sonrisa de Theo se olvidaba de todo, absolutamente de todo.

Dieron un paso dentro, la música y decoración les sorprendió, apretó el antebrazo de Theo y este colocó una mano sobre la suya.

—Vayamos a por una bebida.

Eso sí se veía capaz de hacerlo, una bebida estaba bien, miró con recelo hacia la pista de baile. Aquello era otra historia.

* * *

Harry había bajado por la escalera acompañado de un Neville muy nervioso, aún no entendía cómo su amigo había aceptado la invitación a algo a lo que le daba pavor ir, pero cuando lo vio agarrado del brazo de Nott, entendió perfectamente el porqué.

Draco le estaba esperando, se veía impresionante, pero él siempre estaba impresionante, ¿cierto?

Lo que más le gustaba en ese momento de él era la sonrisa que le estaba regalando.

Después del partido todo había sido diferente, verlo casi romperse la crisma por dos veces le había dejado claro que sus sentimientos por él estaban aún al 100% pero cuando descendió de las alturas con la snitch en sus manos y aquella petición no hubo opción de nada más. ¿La había habido alguna vez?

Pero pasado el momento de emoción, y menuda emoción, tenía que hablar con él, muy seriamente.

Esa fue su intención todo el tiempo, estaba esperando a que saliera junto a Neville y Ron, pero cuando Draco llegó hasta él y le besó de nuevo alzándole entre sus brazos y las palabras se le olvidaron.

Día tras días, aquella conversación pendiente iba perdiendo peso. Draco no volvió a mostrarse irritado con él, ni seco, ni hubo ninguno de aquellos gestos que tanto le habían molestado.

o

Draco parecía aliviado de volver a estar juntos y Harry no podía mentir, él también lo estaba. Porque no había nada que más quisiera que estar con él, compartir todo con él.

Draco le entregó un bonito ramillete de flores blancas que colocó en la solapa de su túnica. Sus dedos ascendieron lentamente hasta llegar a su mejilla y acariciarla.

¿Podía un corazón estar más lleno de amor que el suyo en ese momento? Lo dudaba.

Draco miraba a Harry mientras acariciaba su mejilla, desde el día de la final de Quidditch todo había parecido asentarse en su sitio.

Harry no había vuelto a dejarle de hablar, le devolvía los besos y no escatimaba con sus sonrisas. Por su parte Draco se había comenzado a aficionar demasiado a besarle. No se engañaba, le había gustado siempre hacerlo, pero ahora tenía otro significado.

Harry le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, y a él nunca le había gustado nadie mucho. Se había comportado como un idiota con él y aún así no quería que se volviera a separar.

Su cabello parecía haber tratado de ser domesticado, y el resultaba era tan adorable que no podía evitar quedarse mirándolo.

—¿Entramos?—preguntó Harry con sus ahora también adorables mejillas sonrojadas mientras Draco seguía embobado en él.

Draco se lo pensó, ¿y si lo secuestraba y estaban solo ellos dos?

Miró a su alrededor, estaban impidiendo el paso de algunos que comenzaban a impacientarse.

Tomó la mano de su gnomito y se metieron dentro de Gran Comedor, le secuestraría un poco más tarde.

* * *

Blaise estaba empezando a molestarse, ¿dónde demonios estaba Ron? Lo había esperado junto a la escalera, como habían acordado. Cuando Neville y Harry aparecieron y él no, ya empezó a escamarse. Pero lo peor fue cuando Harry se separó un momento de Draco, que no daba crédito, y se le acercó.

—No va a venir—le dijo con cara de circunstancia—. Hemos intentado convencerle, pero no ha habido manera.

¿Plantón? ¿Le estaba dando plantón? Blaise se perdió por los pasillos y escaleras en los que no dejaban de aparecer chicos y chicas sonrientes llevando sus mejores galas.

Se iba a enterar ese Ronald Weasley de que nadie, nadie, dejaba plantado a Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Pansy estaba entrando al Comedor, pero aunque debería estar sintiéndose bien, no lo hacía. Y aquello era una completa desgracia.

Daphne y ella, tendría que estar contenta. ¿Por qué no lo estaba? ¿Por qué Daphne ya no le parecía tan espectacular?

¿Por qué aquel beso que siempre había esperado no llegó a calarle dentro?

Sus amigos parecían sorprendidos al verlas juntas, y Pansy no tenía humor ni para alzar una ceja en su tan característico gesto prepotente.

Notó la mano de Daphne entrelazarse con la suya, y la miró. En el fondo ella tampoco parecía contenta, a lo lejos vio como Ginny las miraba y como Daphne suspiraba.

Aquel baile iba a ser un desastre, no pudo evitar buscar a Hermione junto a Ginny pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, había pensado que ellas irían juntas.

¿Dónde estaba?

o

Daphne vio a Ginny y apretó la mano de Pansy. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Qué quería demostrar con eso?

Y al ver a Ginny allí, mirándola a su vez, tuvo que girarse para no verla.

Esa noche iba a ser muy muy larga.

o0o0o0o0o0o

¡El baile! ¡El baile! ¡El baile! ¡El baile!

¡Hagan apuestas!

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	23. Capítulo 23

Ron estaba sentado en la cama de su dormitorio que por mucho que Mcgonagall insistiera ya le iba pequeña. Soltó un suspiro cansado, dirigió la mirada una vez más a la aberración sobre ella.

Si es que ya le parecía raro que todo estuviera yendo tan bien.

Después del beso bajo las gradas, habían venido más besos, muchos más besos. Entendía el concepto "nube" que Harry había tratado de explicarle, la suya era morena y se llamaba Blaise y hacía que con un solo toque, una sonrisa o sus ojos brillantes Ron se elevara del suelo.

Había avisado a su madre con muy poco tiempo, como ella le había gritado en una carta vociferadora, para luego darle la enhorabuena por asistir. Era viernes cuando llegó una gran caja marrón, pero jamás esperó encontrar lo que había en su interior.

Harry y Neville fueron a la ayuda de su amigo cuando emitió un gemido ahogado.

—Mi incipiente vida sentimental ha muerto, poned eso en mi tumba, por favor—dijo Ron de manera dramática.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—dijo Neville asustado.

—Esto, esto ha pasado.—Ron sacó un trozo de tela de un color parduzco, llena de encajes un tanto desgastados. Pero si el aspecto era malo el olor no era mucho mejor.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Harry con la nariz arrugada.

—Mi sentencia de muerte.—Con todo lo grande que era el pelirrojo cuando hablaban de drama, él era el rey.

—¿Esto es una túnica de gala?—preguntó Neville sorprendido.

—Mi madre dice que como no esperaba que fuera a ir al baile no ha tenido tiempo de encontrar otra cosa.

—Bueno, tampoco está tan mal...—dijo Harry intentándole dar ánimos a Ron.

—Ah, ¿sí? Enséñame la tuya.

Harry no quería enseñarle su túnica, Remus había cosido una vieja túnica de gala de Sirius, amoldándola a las hechuras más pequeñas de él. A pesar de todo, era infinitamente más elegante que la de Ron y por la cara de Neville, que tenía una nueva, moderna y elegante túnica tampoco se la iba a enseñar.

—Vamos, seguro que podemos hacer algo con esto—dijo Harry que era incapaz de verle el punto negativo a algo. No después de haberse reconciliado con Draco. Nada podía enturbiar su optimismo ni siquiera aquella abominación de túnica.—Además, seguro que a Zabini esas cosas le dan igual.—Neville le dio un codazo en las costillas a Harry que a veces no era consciente de cuando se excedía en creer en la bondad de las personas.

—Blaise, no se me acercará jamás con esta cosa bizarra en lo alto—se quejó Ron con la cabeza entre las piernas.

Por su parte Neville comenzó a aplicarle cuanto hechizo sabía al trozo de tela que parecía ser inmune a cualquier tipo de variación.

—¿Qué es ese olor?—Entró quejándose Seamus—. Huele a pis de gato—El quejido lastimero de Ron fue seguido de una lluvia de cojinazos contra su otro compañero de habitación.

—¿Pero qué he dicho?—se quejó Seamus saliendo de una montaña de plumas.

—No pienso ir al baile—dijo con determinación Ron.

* * *

Blaise estaba esperando frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda que daba al interior de Gryffindor. Su túnica de gala impecable, su pelo lucía realmente espectacular y sus cejas estaban completamente restituidas.

Pero su cara no mostraba ninguna muestra de felicidad, más al contrario, estaba bastante enfadado.

Ron le había dado plantón, llevaba dos días muy extraño y ahora no se había presentado en la entrada al Gran Comedor donde se realizaba el baile.

Aquello era inadmisible, jamás, jamás de los jamases alguien le había dejado plantado.

Se sentía estúpido allí delante del retrato de aquella horrible mujer que no le dejaba pasar.

Sabía que estaba allí escondido riéndose de él, si las cejas le habían crecido estaban por caérsele de nuevo pero por el monumental cabreo que no hacía más que escalar y escalar.

—Ronald Weasley sal ahora mismo de ahí o te arrepentirás.

Los cuadros al rededor estaban abarrotados de mirones, y Blaise se estaba cansando. Nadie había salido de allí, porque obviamente estaban en el baile, todo el mundo estaba en el baile.

—Chico, va siendo hora de que te vayas o avisaremos al profesor Snape para que ponga orden a los maleducados de sus chicos—le amenazó la señora. Pero en ese momento la esquina del marco se abrió y apareció el rostro de Ron.

Estaba en pijama, el muy desgraciado estaba en pijama.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—le recriminó Blaise.

—No voy a ir, Blaise—confesó Ron.

—¿Y desde cuándo has decidido eso?—Efectivamente le estaba dando plantón, había tenido la vaga esperanza de que el chico estuviera medio muerto incapacitado para no asistir con él al baile, no que decidiera no ir voluntariamente.

Blaise entró a la sala común sin pedir permiso, y a sus espaldas iba un muy cabizbajo Ron.

—¿Piensas explicarme por qué?—dijo con los brazos cruzados en mitad de tanto rojo que estaba dañando sus ojos.

—No puedo...ir, lo siento.

—Eso no es una "explicación"—dijo Blaise—¿Habías planeado esto?—Su voz sonó más insegura de lo que había querido.

El suelo se le movía bajo los pies al pensar que había sido engañado como él había querido hacer con Ron, solo que ya no quería hacer eso. Desde hacía tiempo que no quería hacer eso, cuando al fin se habían besado Blaise se sintió mejor de lo que hacía tiempo se había sentido.

Ron era bastante malo besando, pero aprendía muy rápido, y entre sus brazos se había sentido tan bien, tan... bien. No sabía explicar cuál era el matiz diferente con los otros chicos con los que había estado. Quizás fueran sus ojos dulces al mirarlo, sus nariz acariciando su cuello, su risa contra su oído. No sabía lo que era, pero era y ahora estaba dejando de ser.

—¿Qué? No, para nada, yo quería ir contigo...—le corrigió rápidamente el pelirrojo—. Ven, te lo enseñaré.

Subieron por unas escaleras de caracol a lo que era un dormitorio compartido ¿compartido? ¡Qué mal gusto tenían esos Gryffindor!

Se acercaron a una de las camas que debería de ser la de Ron y encima de ella estaba la túnica más horrorosa que Blaise hubiera visto en su vida.

—¿Entiendes por qué no puedo ir?—dijo Ron muy avergonzado.

—¿Tus padres te odian?—dijo Blaise realmente horrorizado.

—Pues realmente he empezado a pensar que soy su hijo menos favorito, sí.

—Pero eso no explica por qué no me lo has dicho, ¿sabes lo que he sentido al no verte aparecer?

Ron parecía completamente abatido, y aunque le daban unos impulsos muy locos de consolarle, se contuvo.

—Lo siento, me sentía muy avergonzado.—Se dejó caer sobre la cama—Pero mírate, y mírame, quizás sea lo mejor, tú te mereces a alguien mejor que ...

Blaise se arrojó sobre él tapando su boca.

—Lo que yo merezca o deje de merecer es asunto mío y solo mío... y yo me merezco al novio que he elegido.

Los ojos color cielo claro de Ron le miraban completamente sorprendidos, y a Blaise le costó volver a concentrarse debido a la postura que había adoptado.

Se arremangó la túnica para poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre el Gryffindor al que había dejado sin palabras.

—¿Tu novio?—preguntó al fin.

Blaise solo asintió, no era bueno pidiendo las cosas, su estilo era más impositivo, como el hijo único de una mujer demasiado rica que pasaba demasiado poco tiempo con su hijo.

Pero contuvo el aliento, hasta que vio sonreír a Ron, y como le besaba. Eso era un sí.

Tras una sesión demasiado ardiente de besuqueo para dos adolescentes calenturientos en unos dormitorios completamente solos, Ron tenía abrazado a Blaise que ya no llevaba su preciosa túnica de gala.

Novios, novios, eran novios. Volvió a besarle, aquella noche se presentaba horrible y había acabado de un modo maravilloso. Novios.

—Ahora levanta tu pecoso culo de aquí, y llévame al baile—ordenó Blaise.

—Blaise, esa túnica no va a salir de este dormitorio, no pienso hacer semejante ridículo ni avergonzarte a ti.

Blaise se levantó ligero de la cama, se apuntó a su propia túnica, y la modificó. Ya le había mostrado como la suya era imposible de cambiar, y ahora ambas eran igual de horribles.

—Uno hace el ridículo, dos marcan tendencia—dijo con los ojos brillantes que tanto le gustaban a Ron.

En este caso fue el pelirrojo el que se abalanzó sobre su novio para otra ronda de besuqueo, quizás llegaran un poco tarde, pero llegarían.

o0o0o0o

¿Novios? Ay, madre, novios. A veces me sorprendo hasta de lo que yo escribo jajajja.

Bueno en fin, primera pareja oficial.

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	24. Capítulo 24

Neville estaba bebiendo de su copa, el sabor dulzón de lo que no era más que un ponche sin alcohol estaba subiéndole a la cabeza.

Reía por cualquier tontería, y sentía que todos aquellos miedos sobre el baile eran una tontería. Pero lo que más le hacía soltar aquellas risas que la música llegaba a eclipsar era cuando Theo estaba tan cerca que casi no podían moverse.

Todo el mundo estaba apiñado en la zona de las bebidas y comida, pero desde que habían entrado Theo no se había separado de él. Salvo el día en que ganaron la copa y se habían abrazado por accidente nunca habían estado tan cerca.

¿Le ponía nervioso? Sí. ¿Quería separarse? No, no y no.

Cuando Harry y Draco fueron a bailar, Theo le miró y le tendió una mano, en ese momento toda aquella nube de felicidad en la que estaba flotando se pinchó y estaba por caer de bruces.

Él no sabía bailar, su abuela siempre decía que tenía dos pies izquierdos. Y no le faltaba razón, era un desastre, y en el fondo no quería que Theo viera eso.

Pero lo que sí vio fue su cara de espanto.

—No tenemos por qué bailar, pero la oferta seguirá en pie toda la noche—le dijo.

—Yo no sé bailar, créeme, quieres conservar tus pies tal y como los conoces.—Se excusó.

—Bailar es divertido, solo tienes que dejarte llevar por alguien que te guíe.—Volvían a estar pegados, y solo pensar en bailar así junto a él le hacían querer peder la cabeza y lanzarse a la pista.—¿Me dejas guiarte?

Miró a Theo, miró a las parejas bailando en la pista y miró sus pies, se sentía tan inseguro. Pero no quería perderse nada con él.

Le miró, su gesto confiado y esperanzado fue lo que hizo que acabara asintiendo. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda cuando paso a paso se dirigían hacía la pista. Le había tomado la mano y solo por eso sintió que su cuerpo era capaz de seguirle. Eran muchos los que se movían dentro de sus propios mundos de dos, nadie los miraba y eso hacía que Neville se sintiera más tranquilo.

La mano de Theo se alzó sosteniendo la suya, la otra le tomó por la cintura, Neville llevó la suya a su hombro. Y comenzó a sentir como se movían suavemente, muy suavemente.

Miró hacia abajo tratando de recordar algo de las clases de baile que su abuela le había obligado a tomar hacía años.

—No mires hacia abajo, mírame a mí.—Y aquello, aunque no había sido una orden, lo siguió a rajatabla.

De vez en cuando pisaba torpemente a Theo pero este solo le sonreía y seguía moviéndose llevando a Neville, que después de dejar que sus nervios se fueran comenzó a disfrutar.

Bailaron y bailaron canción tras canción, mirándose, girando ajenos a cualquier otra persona que no fueran ellos dos.

Neville reía, y Theo le estrechaba aún más contra él.

La música cesó unos instantes y ellos seguían unidos aún cuando las parejas estaban retirándose de la pista.

—Todo me da vueltas—dijo aún sonriendo—. Creo que si me sueltas voy a caerme.

—No te soltaré.

Neville dejó de reír, porque aquello había sonado demasiado bien, porque ambos, que no habían dejado de mirarse todo el tiempo, ya no querían despegarse.

Fueron andado aún cogidos de la mano, una que no iban a soltar, no al menos por parte de Neville.

Llegaron junto a sus amigos, cuando Ron y Blaise aparecieron.

Todos les miraban y Theo tuvo que admirar a su amigo, tenía huevos de aparecer así.

La gente empezó a cuchichear, encajes y chorreras, unido a unos colores que hacía décadas habían dejado de estar de moda levantaron demasiados comentarios.

A su lado, dos chicos estaban diciendo cosas bastante desagradables de la pareja. Blaise caminaba como si todo aquello fuera una fiesta en su honor, pero Ron parecía al punto de la embolia agarrado de su mano y queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Todo se pega.—Escucharon que decían— Zabini dentro de nada estará llevando un estúpido jersey con su inicial como todos esos pobretones—dijo uno de ellos, y el otro río.

Sin soltar la mano de Neville, Theo se giró hacia ellos.

—Vuelve a decir algo de mis amigos y te saco los pulmones—la voz y pose de Theo eran realmente amenazantes, Neville nunca lo había visto así—, y luego los volveré a colocar en su sitio, créeme, no es agradable.

Los chicos se fueron espantados de allí, y Neville se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

—Es bueno ser tu amigo—dijo aún sorprendido—. Me alegro de serlo—Sonrió tímidamente.

Neville había sido su amigo, y no había sido un buen amigo, pero eso no volvería a pasar. No ahora que lo tenía con él.

—No quiero ser solo tu amigo—confesó Theo, sus manos habían empezado a sudar, y sentía como si el punto de unión que ambos compartían quemara.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres que seamos?

Esa era la pregunta que llevaba tiempo haciéndose, pero ya tenía respuesta.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio?—Ahora solo necesitaba que Neville dijera sí, pero el este solo le miraba como si le hubiera dicho que le sacaría los pulmones a él.

Quizás se había confundido, quizás lo había malinterpretado todo. Pero cuando fue a soltarse de su mano, Neville no se lo permitió.

—Sí.—Tan bajo que casi no pudo escucharle—Sí—dijo más alto—Sí, sí, sí.

Theo empezó a reír, el sentimiento de caída para luego saltar por los aires había sido literal. Había agarrado a Neville y le había abrazado levantándolo del suelo.

—¿Sí?—volvió a preguntar.

—Sí—reía contento, mientras lo bajaba.

Con los píes en el suelo, ambos volvieron a despegar, pero por el beso que se estaban dando, el primero.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Os avisé de que este fic era una amalgama del más puro cliché adolescente de instituto.

El domingo si todo va bien tendré el último capítulo, pero aún no hemos acabado, ¿eh?

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	25. Capítulo 25

Pansy intentaba divertirse, y era muy concienzuda cuando se proponía algo, o al menos hasta esa noche había sido así.

Reconocía que ese baile no estaba saliendo para nada como ella había imaginado, de hecho casi no se parecía a ningún otro baile de los años anteriores.

Los chicos estaban tan ensimismados con sus parejas que no les estaban prestando atención, y por un momento todos coincidieron juntos.

Ellos las miraban a ellas, y ellas no sabían bien qué decir.

—¿Y esto?—señaló Blaise a las dos con el dedo—¿Nos lo vais a explicar o qué?

—¿Tú nos vas a explicar porque vas vestido como un mamarracho?—atacó Daphne. Estaba claro que Pansy no era la única que no tenía ganas de hablar de "eso".

—Los setenta han vuelto, cariño—dijo Blaise arrancando una risa de Theo, pero en el fondo todos sabían que las cosas a los cinco se les habían ido bastante de las manos.

Que Blaise, el más presumido de todo Hogwarts, estuviera apareciendo de esa guisa en el baile demostraba que el orden de las cosas estaban cambiando.

Populares y marginados habían entrado en una realidad paralela, nueva y llena de besos y sonrisas.

Todos menos Pansy, que no había visto a Hermione aún por ningún sitio.

—No hemos hablado de la apuesta—dijo ella.

La cara de sus cuatro amigos era de completo horror, como si acabara de invocar a un mago oscuro a un baile adolescente.

—¿No somos demasiado mayores para andarnos con tonterías como esas?—dijo rápidamente Blaise, buscando con la mirada a Ron que reía mientras una chica le tocaba las chorreras de su túnica.

—Yo estoy con Blaise, sería cuestión de ir madurando.—Theo controló a su propio marginado: contento, bailando con Harry y sonriendo.

—Además, vosotras habéis perdido, ¿qué sentido tiene?—dijo Draco de brazos cruzados, se le notaba nervioso.

—Yo creo que es justo que todos perdamos—admitió Pansy.

Los cinco se miraron, en definitiva la chica tenía razón. Todos habían perdido, y Pansy sentía que además ella había perdido algo más con toda aquella estupidez de apuesta.

Algo tan seguro en su vida como el amor no correspondido de Daphne, que ahora se daba cuenta de que solo era un espejismo, pero le había acompañado durante mucho tiempo. Demasiadas chicas con las que había salido eran del mismo estilo que su amiga.

Era como perder referentes de golpe, y se sentía desubicada. ¿No se suponía que cuando conseguías a tu amor platónico eras feliz?

—Un mes sin caprichos—sentenció Pansy, todos asintieron y la tensión pasó.

Los chicos no perdieron tiempo y corrieron hacia los tres Gryffindor que estaban en la pista de baile, como si ellas pudieran cambiar de opinión.

Daphne estaba mirando hacia su izquierda y ella le siguió la mirada, Ginny estaba sola mirándolas, en su mano un vaso de ponche y en su cara unas inmensas ganas de acercarse a Daphne. Lo sabía porque ella hasta hacía poco tiempo había tenido la misma cara.

—Daphne—la llamó, ella se giró como saliendo de sus pensamientos—. Yo creo que esto es un error—La rubia le iba a interrumpir, pero ella le pidió que se callara con un gesto.

—Las dos sabemos bien que esto no es los que queremos—continuó Pansy—. Nos va a ir mucho mejor como amigas, ¿no crees?

Daphne la miraba con sus bonitos ojos azules almendrados, seguía pareciéndole preciosa, pero ya no le movía nada.

—Yo...

—No pasa nada.—Pansy no era una chica de gestos cariñosos, pero abrazó a la que a partir de ese día no sería más que su amiga y sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima.

—Ahora tengo que irme, y creo que alguien quiere hablar contigo—le dijo mirando a Ginny que tenía cara de dolor de muelas.

A las amigas no se las abandona en el baile, pero algo le decía que Daphne iba a durar poco tiempo sola.

Salió de allí dando un vistazo al interior, como había vaticinado, la pelirroja abordó a Daphne a la que estaba invitando a bailar.

Había tenido una idea y esperaba no equivocarse. Salió de allí con su bonito vestido rojo de raso y sintió el frío en su piel cuando se dirigió al puente sobre el lago.

No se había equivocado, estaba allí. La luna reflejada en el agua oscura la hacía parecer como si dos hermanas gemelas estuvieran teniendo una conversación muda. Pero Pansy no tenía ojos para horizontes.

Tras un pelo enredado por el viento, Hermione parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

—No has ido al baile—dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

* * *

Hermione dio un respingo y se quedó mirándola atónita. La última persona que había imaginado que aparecería por allí era Pansy, aunque sus pensamientos estuvieran destinados a ella.

Estaba preciosa, pero eso ella ya lo sabía. Volvió a mirar al horizonte, una inmensa luna les daba la única luz en aquel lugar, de lejos se escuchaba la música del baile.

—No me gustan los bailes—contestó, lo que era completamente cierto.

—Eso es porque no has ido a ninguno conmigo.—Pansy se había apoyado en la barandilla imitándola. Tenerla tan cerca era perturbador.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Pansy?—le preguntó, sin entrar en su juego.

—Viene a buscarte, creí que irías con Ginny.

—Hace años que no me gusta Ginny—Total, ¡Qué más daba ya!

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, pero al final tú tienes lo que querías, ¿no?—No la iba a mirar—Daphne.

—Sí, eso era lo que quería, tienes razón.

Había un par de maldiciones oscuras que dolían menos que esas palabras.

—¿Por qué no estás en el baile con ella?—A veces era una auténtica masoquista, pensó Hermione.

—No es con ella con quien quiero estar, he tardado demasiado en darme cuenta.

Ahora sí que tenía que girarse a mirarla, tenía que verle la cara diciendo eso. Y parecía malditamente sincera.

—Y tú no estabas—continuó Pansy—¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?

Hermione por una vez la vio sin todas esa capas de prepotencia, más como la chica que había sido en esas últimas semanas, cuando no estaba ordenándole cosas, claro.

—No—. Contestó, haciendo que Pansy aparatara su mirada dolida. Miró al frente, suspiró, asintió y comenzó a marcharse.

—Pero podemos quedarnos aquí, juntas—dijo antes de que diera ni dos pasos.

—¿Aquí?

—No quiero ir al baile, allí no se me ha perdido nada, ya no.

—Pero...—Pansy iba a discutir, pero solo sonrió—Vale.

Desandó los pocos pasos que las separaban hasta llegar a Hermione, quizás no era el mejor sitio, notaba como el fino vestido de fiesta no era la mejor indumentaria para estar mucho tiempo en el exterior. Quitó el botón de su túnica y las cubrió a ambas con la tela. Un agradable calor las calentó a ambas.

Sintió como Pansy acariciaba uno de sus rizos deshechos y sonreía, pegándose aún más a ella.

—Te he echado de menos—dijo Pansy.

—Y yo a ti.

Una mano en su cintura la atrajo aún más a la Slytherin, y no se resistió, aquello era cuanto había deseado mirando a la luna.

o0o0o0o0o

Ais, mis chicas...

Todos han escurrido el bulto con la apuesta...

Me sale fatal hacerme la misteriosa...

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	26. Capítulo 26

Cuando Pansy le había dicho que era mejor que fueran amigas, Daphne no podía haber estado más de acuerdo.

Lleva la semana más extraña de toda su vida, y la verdad es que todo se estaba complicando.

Los dos principios básicos en su vida se habían vuelto locos, siempre había pensando que acabaría con Draco. Pero eso ya no parecía posible, él estaba realmente feliz con Harry, cualquier estúpido se daría cuenta. Y no conseguía que aquello ni si quiera le molestara realmente.

Por otro lado, estaba aquel tira y afloja entre Pansy y ella, otra constante desde hacía años. Lo había agarrado y tirado de él hasta casi destrozarlo.

No estaban consiguiendo nada con esa pantomima más que estropear su amistad, y ambas lo sabían.

Las cosas habían cambiado para todos, y era algo que iban a tener que asumir.

No podía parar de pensar en la pelirroja con la que chocaba su mirada cada dos por tres, en ese momento ambas se estaban mirando desde lejos. No tenía claro con quién había ido ella al baile, pero desde luego no era con Hermione.

Llevaba tiempo sin dejar de mirarla y cuando Pansy se fue, Ginny se dirigió hacia ella.

Estaba tan bonita con su vestido gris y el pelo recogido de un lado.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo?—le pidió la Gryffindor. Ella miraba su mano, la había echado tanto de menos, se había sentido tan bien con ella, bien de un modo que no conocía, no tenerla había dolido más de lo que esperaba.

Tomó su mano, quizás fuera el ponche, la conversación con Pansy o ese maldito baile, pero no se pudo resistir a estar con ella, solo por esta vez, se dijo a sí misma.

En la pista de baile, ambas se mecían sin hablar.

—Lo siento, Daphne—se disculpó Ginny.

Daphne suspiró, le costaba entender esa amplitud en sus sentimientos, en el modo de ver las cosas.

—Entiendo que es difícil comprenderme, pero... he odiado verte estos días con Pansy.

Daphne estaba sorprendida, eso era casi lo último que podría haber esperado escuchar.

—¿Estabas celosa?—preguntó.

—Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, no había sentido eso en mi vida.

—Pero...

—Ya, no tiene sentido ninguno.

Seguían moviéndose lentamente, al ritmo de la música. Ninguna decía nada, porque no sabían qué decirse.

—¿Podemos intentarlo?—preguntó al final Ginny.

—No tengo claro que en realidad me gusten las chicas.

—Lo importante es que te guste yo—dijo con aquella sonrisa que hacía tiempo no veía.

—Tú sí me gustas—confesó por primera vez Daphne, ya no tan sorprendida de sus propios sentimientos.

* * *

Ginny unió sus labios, más contenta de lo que lo había estado en toda aquella semana. Realmente sí se había sentido celosa de Pansy, y los celos era algo que no había sentido en su corta vida.

Se daba cuenta de que no había sentido celos porque en realidad nadie le había gustado tanto nunca, nunca había sentido la pérdida de ese modo.

—Podemos intentarlo—dijo Daphne colgada de su cuello, aquello eran palabras muy dulces en sus oídos—.Pero pondremos normas.

—¿Normas?

—Nunca he tenido una relación con nadie—dijo algo más tímida de lo que ella solía ser—. Y creo que tú has tenido demasiadas.

—Quizás, pero ninguna así.

—Si te gusta alguien más tienes que decírmelo.—Las palabras salían, pero sabía que se sentía incómoda con lo que estaba diciendo.

Ginny acarició el pelo rubio y lo hizo atrás recogiéndolo tras su oreja, en un gesto realmente dulce.

—Si vamos a tener una relación las cosas tendrán que ser de otro modo, a nuestro modo.

—¿Nuestro modo?—parpadeó Daphne, haciendo que Ginny perdiera un poco el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—El que nosotras decidamos, si me llegara a gustar alguien más, sería contigo o no sería.

—¿Conmigo?

—Los tres.

—¿No llevamos ni cinco minutos de relación y ya me estás proponiendo un trío, Ginevra Weasley?—Aquel reclamo iba coronado de una amplia sonrisa.

Ginny rió abrazándola y besándola, quizás para ella también fuera su primera relación. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría ocurrir?

* * *

Blaise, Theo y Draco habían salido a tomar el aire fuera del bullicio del baile, ver a Pansy, la reina de todas las fiestas salir corriendo del baile y a Daphne colgada del cuello de la menor de los Weasley besándose constantemente era extraño. ¿Pero qué no era extraño desde que empezaron con todo aquello de la absurda apuesta?

—No voy a mentir—dijo Blaise—, no pensé que esto acabara así, los juegos de Pansy suelen acabar siempre con alguien llorando.

—Pues yo me alegro que lo hiciera, quizás nunca hubiera tenido el valor de volver a acercarme a Neville—confesó Theo.

—Al final tendremos que agradecerle a Pansy que organizara esta apuesta, el gnomito es mío—dijo Draco contento.

Los ojos de sus amigos se abrieron como platos, delante de él, el gnomito tenía la cara desencajada, Draco había dejado de respirar, y cuando Harry salió corriendo se maldijo a sí mismo.

—Corre, arréglalo y que ni se le ocurra contárselo al resto—suplicó Blaise con la misma cara de horror que Theo.

Los tres amigos se separaron, Blaise y Theo intentaron mantener la calma y tratar de idear la mejor manera de explicarles las cosas si llegaba el momento.

Draco por su parte quería lanzarse un crucio a sí mismo por inoportuno, por bocazas y porque Harry para ser pequeño corría muy rápido.

—Harry, espera, te lo puedo explicar—gritó mientras vio como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos verdes.

o0o0o0o0o

A ver, a ver, un poquito de drama por favor...

Ehm... hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	27. Capítulo 27

Draco corría tras Harry que no hacía más que alejarse del castillo, a ese paso acabaría en la bosque prohibido.

Por Merlín, era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, no era posible que no pudiera alcanzarle.

—Harry, por favor, déjame explicarte.

Ya se esperaba que no le hiciera caso como las veinte veces anteriores en las que le había gritado lo mismo, pero esta vez se paró en seco, haciéndolos casi chocar cuando Draco no fue tan rápido en desacelerar.

—Harry...—dijo mientras intentaba abrazarle.

—No me toques.—Las lágrimas se habían secado en su rostro después de aquella carrera, ahora parecía dolido, enfadado y cansado—He sido un idiota, tenía que haber escuchado a mis amigos.

—No... no eres ningún idiota, el idiota he sido yo.

Cuando todo parecía haberse arreglado todo había salido a la luz, Draco no sabía bien qué decir, así que la verdad iba a tener que ser suficiente. Pensar en que Harry no quisiera estar ya con él le creaba mucha ansiedad, muchísima más ansiedad de la que había sentido la semana en la que le había dejado de hablar.

—Todo empezó como una apuesta... es cierto.—Si las palabras fueran golpes, ese le había quitado el aire a Harry—Pero luego cambió, te conocí, te conocí de verdad.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien? ¿Has disfrutando viendo cómo me enamoraba de ti?

—Pues debo de decir que sí, he disfrutado mucho, aunque al principio solo me desesperara.

Harry había soltado un suspiro cansado, y estaba yéndose de allí.

—Muy bien, no tendrás que desesperarte más.

—No, no me has entendido, no me he explicado bien—se reprendió a sí mismo—Mierda, soy malísimo con las palabras.

Harry le miraba, podía ver que en el fondo no quería que le destruyera, no quería y él tampoco.

—Sí, fue una apuesta, una estúpida apuesta, pero no me arrepiento, Harry, de otro modo nunca te hubiera conocido, no me hubiera acercado a ti porque nuestros mundos están muy separados. Y yo no quiero estarlo más.

—¿Algo de lo que has hecho ha sido de verdad?—preguntó Harry triste.

—Olvida las primeras semanas, aunque en ellas empecé a conocerte. Hablabas como una cotorra, ¿sabes? Hablas muchísimo.

Otro paso hacia atrás, Draco céntrate, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Yo no me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ti hasta que dejaste de hablarme, de sonreírme... tus besos...

El chico se sonrojó, y fue cuando Draco acabó de acercarse para tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—Me gustas, aunque no deberías de hacerlo, me encanta tu sonrisa cuando me miras, cuando me cuentas hasta el más mínimo detalle de esa cosa extraña que llamas moto. Me gustas muchísimo, y estas semanas han sido las mejores de mi vida.

Harry bufó incrédulo e intentó separarse.

—¿Y por qué iba a creerte? ¿Por qué esto no iba a ser parte de tu apuesta?—Los brazos de Draco cayeron a sus costados.

—Tienes razón, es difícil creerme.

—¿Te das cuenta de que todo lo que sé de ti puede ser mentira?—Harry gimió frustrado.

Había estado tan ciego porque Draco le hiciera caso y se fijara en él que no había querido ver que aquel inicio solo podía haberse producido por algo tan mezquino como una apuesta.

Sus amigos le decían que era demasiado inocente y se daba cuenta de que habían tenido razón.

Delante de él, el chico que más le había gustado en su vida era un desconocido ahora ante sus ojos.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el rubio—¿Podrás perdonarme?

Seguía siendo el chico más guapo de toda Hogwarts, el mejor estudiante, el capitán de su equipo de Quidditch, prefecto y el culmen de lo que alguien querría como pareja.

—No lo sé, no te conozco, creo—reconoció Harry.

—Déjame enseñártelo—le pidió suplicante, Harry no disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de los demás, y aunque él mismo estaba herido, veía que Draco sufría.

—Quizás...

—Por favor, Harry, me he enamorado de ti...sé que en el inicio fui un idiota, pero todo esto es verdad.

La cara de Draco sí parecía sincera, pero Harry no sabía qué pensar.

Eso era lo que él siempre había deseado, había querido que Draco se enamorara de él tanto como Harry ya lo había estado, pero si debía ser sincero, Harry se había enamorado de unas cualidades presupuestas, y una vez con él se había dado cuenta de que no conocía al verdadero Draco.

—¿Sin máscaras? ¿Me dirás lo que realmente piensas?—pidió Harry.

Vio cómo Draco se tensaba ante sus palabras, y el alma volvió a caérsele a los pies. Ya tenía suficiente de su corazón destrozado por una noche, era mejor que se fuera.

Se estaba girando para dirigirse al castillo, quería quitarse esa túnica, meterse en la cama y llorar en la intimidad de sus cortinas.

—¿Y si no te gusta quién soy en realidad?—preguntó Draco. Aquello le hizo mirarlo, parecía verdaderamente mortificado.

—¿Qué?—Tenía que haber escuchado mal.

—Yo sé lo que ves cuando me miras, me ha costado crear esta fachada, ¿y si te muestro como en realidad soy y no te gusto?—Eso sentía que era lo más sincero que le había dicho Draco en todo ese mes.

—Tendrás que arriesgarte.

Draco le miraba mucho más vulnerable de lo que le había visto nunca, ¿podría ser que su mayor miedo fuera ser él mismo?

El rubio acortó la distancia entre ellos, y Harry solo podía mirarle. Quizás fuera bueno que ambos empezaran a conocerse de verdad.

—Lo siento mucho.—Volvió a decirle, sus manos querían tocarle, querían besarle a pesar de todo.

—Empecemos de nuevo—propuso, la sonrisa de Draco le llegó al alma, quizás se arrepintiera pero era lo que su corazón le pedía, darle una oportunidad a Draco.

Sin mediar palabras Draco le abrazó por la cintura alzándolo, enterrando su cara en su cuello. Harry se dejó llevar por el gesto acariciando el suave cabello rubio.

—Mi gnomito—escuchó que decía contra su piel.

—¿Me has llamado gnomo?—dijo separándose de él, pero Draco no se lo permitía.

—Eres _mi gnomito, _pequeñito y gruñón_—_le sonrió Draco.

—No me gusta—se quejó Harry que seguía alzado entre sus brazos.

—Cuando te enfadas eres tan adorable que te comería—le dijo besándole las mejillas hinchadas.

—No, y no.

—Solo un poquito, venga—pidió Draco, pero Harry ya se había escabullido de entre sus brazos.

—No...

Dio varias zancadas con sus mejillas completamente encendidas, pero esta vez Draco sí que le alcanzó abrazándole por detrás.

—Gracias.

—No te voy a dejar llamarme así—dijo enfurruñado Harry

—No es por eso.—Harry giró su cabeza para poder verle de lado.

—Gracias por no cumplir las normas, porque te diera igual las estúpidas reglas, gracias por tener el valor de decirme que te gustaba, gracias por dejarme conocerte.

Harry acarició las manos que le abrazaban y sintió el beso sobre su mejilla.

Quizás las reglas estaban para saltárselas, desde luego ellos lo habían hecho y parecía que habían encontrado mucho más de lo que esperaban.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Pues aunque os dije que este sería el último capítulo, mañana subiré un epílogo.

Como siempre me cuesta decirles adiós a los personajes que nos han acompañado durante este mes, pero tienen que vivir sus vidas sin nuestros ojos encima, jajajaja.

Gracias a todos los que habéis estado leyendo y comentando, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo.

Hasta mañana.

Shimi.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Epílogo**

Harry estaba cogiendo una de las pegatinas en la entrada del Gran Comedor, sobre ellos unas enormes letras moradas les daba la bienvenida al baile de reencuentro de la promoción de 1998.

Veinte años habían pasado desde que dejaron la escuela y a Harry le parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado. Los años no pasaban por aquella escuela, y por unas horas iba a ser aquel adolescente que un día fue.

—¿Sabes la cantidad de gente que hay ahí afuera?—escuchó a su lado, Draco siempre se quejaba de la cantidad de gente, quizás como estrella de Quidditch estaba saturado de estar rodeado de gente. Harry le sonrió cuando ambos miraron la entrada al baile.

—¿Te acuerdas? Parece que no hubieran pasado los años—dijo Harry melancólico.

El rubio atrajo a su marido en un beso, él también lo recordaba. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, pero pareciera que todo volviera a aquel momento en el que Harry le dio una oportunidad.

Veintiún años juntos, y no se arrepentía de ninguno de ellos.

A su lado había desafiado a todos, no se hizo cargo de los negocios de su padre sino que emprendió su carrera como jugador de Quidditch profesional.

No hubo nada más dulce como derrotar a Francia en los mundiales y la visita que luego le hizo Harry en los vestuarios; para él fue muy romántico como tras una sesión de sexo salvaje y victorioso bajo la ducha le pidió a su novio que se casara con él.

Harry siempre se sonrojaba cuando Draco comenzaba a contar cómo le pidió matrimonio.

—Entremos, los demás deben estar ya dentro—dijo Harry tras un último beso.

Efectivamente, al menos dos de sus amigos ya estaban dentro.

Ron y Blaise en un alarde al recuerdo vestían unas túnicas muy similares a aquellas que causaron tantas reacciones en el antiguo baile.

Con la ayuda de Blaise, Ron había ganado mucha confianza, Harry no creía que el accidente que tuvo Cormac el verano anterior a su último año en Hogwarts fuera accidental, pero como siempre decía el Slytherin, no había ninguna prueba que dijera que todo había sido un inoportuno accidente.

Ron jugó como guardián su último año en Hogwarts, y era realmente bueno, su método de concentración era un secreto que ni Blaise ni Ron revelaron jamás, pero no había competición en la que un sonrojado Blaise no saliera de los vestuarios del equipo de Ron.

Blaise había despuntado como diseñador de moda mágica, y su firma era codiciada en todo el mundo.

Harry y Draco se acercaron a ellos saludándolos.

—Siento que tengo 16 años otra vez—dijo risueño Blaise al que Ron no soltaba jamás.

Ron y Draco comenzaron a hablar de Quidditch como siempre, y Blaise y él fueron a por las bebidas a la barra, seguían sirviendo aquel ponche tan dulzón.

Cuando volvieron, Neville y Theo habían llegado. Theo y Harry eran compañeros en el Ministerio, ambos trabajan codo a codo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Mientras que Neville había tomado el puesto de profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts. Al parecer Neville era el primer profesor casado en años, y tuvieron que habilitar una red flu especial para el curso, ellos dos no habían abandonado Hogwarts en realidad.

—Siempre llegamos tarde venía— quejándose Pansy, arrastrando a Hermione detrás de ella.

Todos las saludaron.

—No puedo quedarme mucho, Pans—dijo después de saludar a todos Hermione.

En aquella promoción muchos habían alcanzado altos puestos y objetivos, pero ninguno a la altura de la recién nombrada Ministra de Magia Granger.

—Oh, no, no, hoy te vas a quedar hasta el final, y te vas a emborrachar, y lo vamos a hacer en cualquier escobero de la escuela—se quejó Pansy—. Me lo debes.

—Chicas, demasiada información, no necesitábamos saber todo eso—dijo Blaise con cara de asco, Hermione miraba a su mujer con el ceño fruncido, pero la besó finalmente.

—Que el escobero no esté lleno de polvo o no pararé de estornudar y mañana tengo una rueda de prensa.

Ya estaban acostumbrados a las peleas de esas dos, eran como el perro y el gato pero nunca se habían separado.

Eran las dos mujeres más influyentes del Mundo Mágico inglés según la revista Corazón de Bruja de ese año.

—Hola chicos—saludaron Ginny y Daphne, las dos últimas en aparecer—Estábamos con Minerva hablando de Violet, esa niña nos va a matar a disgustos.

Una embarazadísima Ginny sonreía por las hazañas de Violet, su hija mayor, una auténtica Weasley digna sucesora de sus tíos.

—Es normal, amor, los niños tienden a hacer travesuras, no ha hecho nada que Fred y George no hicieran en su día.

Dapnhe y Ginny tenían tres hijas, y la cuarta iba en camino, pero esta vez la rubia le había dicho que si quería alguno más fuera ella la que lo cargara. Ginny había tomado un descanso de su carrera como cazadora en las Arpías de Holyhead. Y estaba viviendo la experiencia llena de ilusión, todos sabían que la familia Weasley-Greengrass iba a seguir creciendo en los próximos años.

Ambas chicas habían tenido su más y sus menos en su relación, los padres de Daphne le habían dejado de hablar, al menos hasta que la pequeña Violet nació y sus corazones se ablandaron.

—Por favor, dime que Scorpius no ha tenido nada que ver—suplicó Harry, si Violet estaba metida, Scorpius y James también lo estarían.

Draco y él habían adoptado a los dos niños. James, el mayor, solía ser bastante responsable, pero siempre se dejaba engatusar por su hermano pequeño, cuando Neville les evitó la mirada supo que iban a recibir una carta de la directora Mcgonagall en breve.

—Olvidémonos de los niños por un día, por favor—propuso Draco—, hoy es nuestra noche.

Harry se lo tomó al pie de la letra, aquella era su noche, la de todos ellos.

Se agarró del cuello de Draco cuando este le sacó a bailar, seguía tan enamorado de él como aquella noche de hacía veintiún años atrás. Recordaba cómo habían vuelto a la fiesta, como habían comenzado a hablar y había conocido al verdadero Draco. Uno mucho más inseguro de lo que él había imaginado.

Supo que los Slytherin habían acabado confesando cómo inició todo aquello a sus respectivas parejas. Al parecer, ninguno de ellos lo habían tomado tan mal como Harry.

Quizás ellos no habían estado tan ciegos como lo había estado Harry, pero habían demostrado que lo importante no era el cómo se empieza sino el cómo se acaba.

—¿Te acuerdas de esta canción?—le susurró Draco.

—Hacía años que no la escuchaba—sonrió al escuchar los acordes de aquella canción antigua.

—¿Qué te parece si nosotros también buscamos un buen escobero?—Propuso Draco—Creo recordar que había uno en el pasillo de la quinta planta bastante cómodo.

Era curioso como los recuerdos no morían, solo quedaban almacenados en algún lugar de la mente dispuestos a ser convocados.

—Corre, antes de que esas dos nos lo roben—dijo Harry realmente deseoso.

Ya no eran unos adolescentes, pero ese baile les estaba regalando la oportunidad de recordar cómo se sentía serlo.

Y se sentía francamente bien.

**FIN**

Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado, me lo he pasado tan bien escribiendo esta comedia de adolescentes, espero que vosotros también disfrutarais en el camino.

¡Gracias a todos!

Nos vemos en otras historias.

Besos,

Shimi.


End file.
